As Chosen
by RedVengance
Summary: Izaya is a prince and a bearer. Shizuo is a knight, who's been told all his life he must care and protect any bearers, and that the royals were to never be hurt. When he met Izaya, he tries to kill him. Usual day by day fighting, choosing day has come, and the royal comes out, but of course who is chosen to marry the raven, Shizaya, and threats of rape, fluff, cryring, maybempreg
1. Chapter 1 this is one

**I dont own Durarara,**

**Red: I had a dream, like a really odd dream that my name was Nervera and I was a princess of a country called. Hinland. So I transformed that dream into this~**

**Hopefully everything is answered, there is a lot to try and understand, and I tried to add that into the story.**  
**Hope you enjoy~**

~|_x_|~

"Keisairuo. A beautiful small country north of hills, and white marble rocks that jutted up from the ground in great columns. Here in the lands there is a royal family, the Oriharas. They go back hundreds of generations. Each different from the something should be pointed out about these lands.  
There is male, female but the a third type of people. A male race that could have children called the Bearers. They are smaller and weaker then most, but contain stamina, and silver tongues."

"I'm not that much smaller!" A young raven complains to his mother.  
Carmel caring eyes met ruby red.

"Of course not my dearest." The blond near by states, "remember, you're royalty. Nothing but god will be bigger than you."

Hibiya sighs,"I don't want you growing some sort of god complex."  
Delic had to hold back a short snort from his desk. He was currently looking over shipping deals with other countries as his wife was reading once again about their country to their son, who just so happened to also be a bearer like his mother.  
"Meany, I should make you pay for that laugh."

Izaya giggles, and pulls the large book to his face looking into the ruby eyes of the past family.

"Why are my eyes red?" He asks suddenly, his four year old mind curious.

"Well... In Delic's family, the main Orihara branch, red eyes mean you're destined to be a bearer." Hibiya informs as best as he could.

Delic sighs, pushing back in his large velvet chair. "As for gold eyes in your mothers family means that you will become one of the best horse riders in history."

Izaya looks between the two. Pink, not red, and gold, not Caramel.

"Mama, how did you both fall inlove?" He asks making Delic and Hibiya go red.  
They were just a small happy family. Who just so happened to be royals.

"Uh, we didn't actually." Hibiya says much to Delic's annoyance.  
They both made their ways through the grand hall with the paintings of ravens and blonds of their family history, moving to Izaya's room.

"We were chosen for each other. Falling inlove came much afterwards." Delic frowns as Hibiya says this.

"Yeah..."

Izaya blinks becoming tired as his parents laid him down for the night.

"Wait! Chosen?" The baby ravens eyes got bigger.

"Yes my son." Delic kisses Izaya's forehead. "As a royal you can't marry who you want. But, for now you are just a baby."

"I'm four!"

Both parents laugh, and hug their son tightly.

"Yes, only four though. Mmm. One day in the future you will know..."

~|_x_|~

Ten years later.

Izaya had grown up covering his true life. He was the prince, he was a bearer, he was a clever god among humans.  
His parents watched him grown, and sent him to the public schools to make him appear normal.  
If anyone found out the royal was a bearer parents would try to rig everything. They would set their sons up to force Izaya into their arms, and show they were the match for him.

The raven couldn't care less about relationships. Figuring that in ten years everything would be chosen for himself. He had no interest in women, as to be aspected in a bearer who can only mate with a man, and never took to dating anyone.

His only friends were a doctors son, Shinra, and a knight in training Kadota.  
But then highschool came.

Shinra wanted him to meet a special knight who was training for the royal guard. He said that this was the one who destroyed the monument Aom. An old place where women collected grain. The unknown knight had lifted one huge column of marble and threw it almost a mile away in a fit of rage.

Izaya found an interest in this male, and agreed to meet him after school.

The meeting hadn't gone well...

"You piss me off..." The first spoken words of the knight and beast of the world, Shizuo Heiwajima. A blond protozoan with the strength of a thousand men.

Daily chases through the sections of the city known as Ikibukuro, and the many destruction of cabbage stands that were thrown at the slim raven who with a flick and a ruby eyed wink would doge with the greatest of ease.

The Brute OF Ikibukuro was Izaya's favorite play toy for the years to come.

In class Shizuo and Izaya along with Shinra and Kadota were taught the normal things. How fight, how to cure, how to take care if your lover is a bearer, how to do math, read kanji, how to deal with the selections. Shizuo and Izaya fought throughout all of these classes.

Izaya hated the class 'health'. Specifically when it came to bearers. All the males were told that they had to take extra care of a bearer. If they did something to upset him it would hurt him more than most. Every little feeling was overblown, so precaution was needed.  
They were taught about how the bearers were a lot more fertile than a regular girl, and that having children with a bearer created very strong and healthy offspring.

Shizuo took all the words to heart, he never wants to hurt a girl, and he really didn't want to hurt a bearer.

After those classes Izaya would say something to piss the blond off and get massive impossible things thrown at him as their daily chases occurred.

And then that day came.

The day Shizuo found out that he was going against everything he was ever taught.

Izaya stood with the many females, and one other male who was also a bearer, watching the teens leave to the training islands.  
Shizuo had taken nothing with him. Before he left, he took one last look at Izaya.  
His eyes going wide, surprised to see him with the girls who were to stay.

"Fucking flea. You're a bearer!?"

Izaya nods,"goes against everything you were taught, ne?" He giggles,"oh, and it's ok if you never return~ The islands are the place for the ones who can control themselves~" he couldn't help but to tease the older.

Shizuo glares a while longer before disappearing into the long boats.

~|_x_|~

It has been ten years, three months, and twelve days since.

It was midday when, the callers began to come out, and the villagers arise and flood ed the streets, awaiting the period. Awaiting to see what young men and woman shall be matched. it has been years since the royal match has been decided. So everything this year mist be perfect, in this nation of Keisairuo.  
A young adult male sighs. sitting on the edge of an old farm. looking over the line of males. So brillingly called men. After the men return from the period camps, they leave when they are 17 and after seven years they come back, they are immediately put into a long long line that runs through the whole mountainous village. They are put there wearing their best for two days to show off the the other listed girls, and a few bearing guys, that they are ready to be married off to one of them...or to the prince/princess.  
The girls gossip about the boys, having not seen them for years, and they come back looking...fabulous and handsome.

"Remember Henry! He was such a small shrimp of a guy...and now... just look at what camp has given him! A sack of handsome!" A cherry blond squeaks to her friends.

All the girls, dressed in their finest start to line up as well. There were two lines.  
The men who just came back to be married off, and those girls and bearers who will become the wife of those men.  
Just at random, the royal is placed somewhere. He grins still nobody knows what he looks like.

The human loving male doesn't wait inline just yet, his grin getting smaller.

He just hopes today can be over.  
He just wants to go to his friends, and relax.

But even then he can't.

All of the newly engaged couples are sent away to one of Keisairuo's many islands for a romantic retreat ,so called, so right after being matched it is strait onto a boat and sent away for two weeks.

Well not less you're royalty...

Then you get matched and have to go put on your acutal best outfit, and make a long boring speech, then you're allowed to go onto the boat.  
The female line gets longer and nearly reaches the farm, so the dark haired brunet stands and goes into the line.

He's wearing all black, and fur linings. The others are dressed up with the fashion of the queen. Bright yellows and greens, a few even wearing a bright bright red.  
The guy rolls his eyes, and looks around the garded line.  
He notes a few knights looking strait at him.  
He mentally rolls his eyes again.

'_How inconspicuous_...'

The callings start.  
The future wives tells their name to the royal Dukes, they find it in the pile and yell out the wedding contract and then the males name. Then the male has to get out of line to meet his new wife.  
It's not a forced selection, some don't marry those that are picked for them. Though in order for that everyone in their family has to agree. But this whole sorting process is done because the citizens wanted to be able to give their children a chance at becoming royal.  
So once the prince or princess's mate is chosen, there is no turning back.  
The only issues with the ceremonies is...invaders.  
All of the soldiers are sent back to their homes or into this line. Leaving everything unguarded.  
And in forty years past to the last matching, there was an attack, and same with many matching prior, so another attack is enable.

The line moves a bit, and he sees his best friends crush.

A female, and both are shorter than most others, and even a few of the females, with a veil covering her face and incredibly pale skin. Her selection would be interesting seeming how she has no head, and she isn't wearing a dress. She's too shy too, and prefers trousers instead, and a pretty blue shirt.  
But she looks to her long time friend, and waves likes a maniac.

[Hiya!] she write out quickly on her note pad.

"Hey!" The first one yells back, earning some glares that he ignores.

The shorter girl lets other go in front and stops when they reach each other.

"Celty Sturlson, twat a lovely day to be out an about some lovely humans..ne?" The taller says as they hook arms.

[Quiet lovely indeed Izaya...] Celty says both acting like snobby aristocrats.

Their friendship was odd, only knowing each other through a good friend of theirs, Shinra.  
Izaya giggles as a few men look at them. 'Heh, any one of these guys could end up being with me...'  
Two weird people. The guys prolbably hoping not to be placed with them

"Lets go to the back and wait." Izaya suggests, and they move back to the end.  
Watching the peraid performers getting ready.  
Once to royal couple is announced they will flood the streets to celebrate.  
But until then they practice.

"So who do you think you'll be put with?" Izaya asks leaning ungraciously on the fence that separates the females from the streets.

[I donno...]

"There's bobody you like?" Izaya leans closer, putting on her sneaky smile.

Izaya could sense the blush from under the veil, [nope! Nobody here!] She lifts the pad up to cover part of her veil, feeling the eyes of the men.

Izaya laughs a pats his somewhat friend's head. "We still have a ways to go before you meet your man"

Celty nods, still covering her face. She hugs her now standing friend.  
Who continues to walk with the line as if nothing has happend.  
Still hanging onto Izaya's arm they go up a flight of steps, still only half way through the old village. Now over looking the old wooden and old white stone houses carved out of the hills, that lead up to a mighty mountain that over looks the bays, and the city of Ikibukuro, on that mountain is the castle where the royals live, but the matching happens in the town square, which is at the first set of gates that lead to the castle.

The line moves some more.

The citizens becoming more anxious. The royal has yet to be matched.  
Izaya grins as he looks to some of the older knights, the ones making cat calls at the girls.  
Celty stops her hugging to wave at a male with glasses, he waves back.  
Suddenly there's a volley of pound bangs,

Gun shots.

Some are alarmed, most aren't.

The gaurds rush to the action, and Izaya is tempted.

His last fight had been years before with a certain protozoan by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima.  
Then a knight falls near by.

"Damnit!" Izaya jumps the fence.

Celty would of rolled her eyes if she had any.  
Izaya is one of the few bearer men that are knights in the kingdom. There was only two more, and one was his own mother. He was allowed to fight, but on a day of tradition, he should of just staid in line.  
Izaya grabs a few knives from the knights, and moves again into action.

"Shouldn't you be inline?" A knight by the name of Sir Kadota asks the teen as he takes down two masked attackers.

"Shouldn't you?" He shot back, and reloads. " I think they can wait a bit, I mean we only get this excitement once in a while."

Sir Kadota grins, "only you would call this excitement." He was the only outsider of the royals that knew who Izaya truly was.

Izaya takes out a knife a expertly throws it into an invaders throat.

"Get the princess!" A masked man shouts pointing at the line.

"Wait!...they are here to kidnapp the princess?" Izaya was not at all stunned.  
"Apparently..." Sir Kadota grins, and throws three knifes, each one landing in the intended target. " I think this is the same as last time... Stop the male name from being called and kill the males leaving the princess unmarried. Thus ending it's rule until he accepts a proposal, and until then the country is defenseless..."

The raven nods, "seems like it..."

They look at each other.

"You have to get to the front of the line. They call your husbands and then the rest of the gaurds will be able to do some real work."

Izaya nods, he runs across the road, then along the fence. The line had moved a lot since she left.  
He runs, and then the queen is running in the other direction towards him.  
He's wearing all gold, and the purest jewelry in the country drapes his crown ears and neck, and his hands.  
But his black hair had his usual golden crown in it, and he nearly in tears.

"Izaya!"

"Mom!"

They hug the fence still separating them.

"We were afraid that you would fight with the attackers!"

Izaya nods, "I did until someone reminded me as go why they would attack. So I'm going to the front of the line."

The queen nods, "your father is waiting, and the gaurds have been summond, hurry! Hurry!"

Izaya runs his short blackish brown hair blown back by his pace.  
He could see the end of the line. Nine females and ten males were left. Kadota had jumped into line right then, and Shinra was glancing around settling his eyes on Celty and Izaya.  
Celty sees the ruby eyed raven. [Izaya!]

"I'm fine I need to get to the front of the line...like now!"

Celty holds a hand out showing she was confused at her friend. [Why?]

"No time!" Izaya gets out of line and goes to the front, earning glares from the other girls.

"I need to be announced now."

The dukes look up, "you must be inline."

Izaya glares. "By orders of my mother the queen of Keisairuo. You must announce my, Izaya Orihara's, contract."

The Dukes look to the teen.

Suddenly with reconization. "Yes yes indeed..."

He stands, and the royal trumpets start, the world goes silent. The citizen were waiting for the royal princess so..here she is.

"And now announcing! His royal, the bearer son of his beauty and fariness Queen Hibiya Orihara, and the son of his majesty the brave and mighty King Delic Orihara. The lovely and mighty Prince Izaya Orihara." There was an astounding applause, and many rose to their sore feet. They have all been waiting and standing all day for this.

... Correction, here HE is...

Celty stood in shock as did the other men and women in the line.  
Izaya looks to the caller, who opens the contract that is laced in gold.

" by the power of the gods Heinil and Isarvei vested into me, I announce, his heinous's future!"  
Izaya looks into the line of ten, they all looked about to pass out or jump out of line or they were staring at him like some prize. But it was only a glancing look.

"The future mighty king of these lands! The one who will take the beloved Izaya's hand in matrimony is... Sir..."

Izaya's thoughts went to the face he was staring at in line. He didn't love him, but he could at least deal with him for the rest of his life. _'Kadota, Kadota! Oh pleeaasseee_!'

**"Shizuo Heiwajima!"**

The gods be damned...

~|_x_|~

**Red: hope this wasn't too bad~ I just really liked this dream, and thought it would be an intresting fic, sooooo here it is^^ please comment, fav, any ideas, I'm still planning this one, soooo idk what's gonna happen （＾∇＾） ****I'll update soon~~~ maybe like...,wensday~~**


	2. Chapter 2 this is two

**I dont own durarara**

**It's back~~ the usually yearly threat to the otaku fandoms...**

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

**Red: this is a very relaxed written story, sorry if you wanted more but, honestly...it really busy with karate and Little Bump is updated twice sometimes three times a week~ I'm at least trying though!**

~|_x_|~

Shizuo was raised like any other normal guy in Keisairuo.  
Every since he could walk it had been sword training, speach training, husband care, family care, country care. God, Roayls, and Country.  
Very few boys became anything but a knight.  
And even fewer made it to the castle as a Royal Knight.  
A protector of good. Soldier of peace. Defender rom evil.  
Even when he was growing up Shizuo would hear about how the Heiwajima clan were always peasent, but very well respected Knights.

His dream.

Become a royal knight, and prove the Heiwajima name.

But most in his family were calm, peaceful. They seeked peace, and avoided the fighting.  
Then there was Shizuo.  
The personification of violence.

His strength since he was young rivaled that of hundreds of men. And his temper was astounding, unrelenting and unpredictable.

Shizuo strived to be the perfect Knight.

Rules to his life.

Honor friendship.  
Obedience to parents.  
Loyalty to country.  
Loyalty to Royals.  
No retreat in battle.  
No mistreating the bearers, or women.  
When in fighting chose with sense and honor.

With his strength he made his way ontop of all his physical classes, with his temper he nearly failed all his academic classes.  
If it weren't for his doctor friend. Shinra.

Shinra was his only friend before highschool.

Then during their first year he met Kadota, a fellow Knight.

But he also met him.

Izaya.

The black hair, blood red eyes, and sadistic controlling and trolling smirk drove the blond mad.

Shizuo loathed the flea. Ever since they met it was hate at first sight.

His stomach would flip, his mind would fuzz, and Shizuo hated it. He hated the younger male.

Everyday for three years, seven days a week, sometimes ten times a day, they would fight through the whole city. Leaving massive wrecks of everything.

Izaya would provoke, and Shizuo would snap and respond.

Three full years of pure unadulterated loathing. From both ends.

Shizuo kept his studies, and goals in mind even as he fought the raven. Hoping to end the flea, or seriously injure, so he would never set foot near any of the royals.

The selection. Shizuo knew that the royal was in his year. Everyone in their year did.  
And he was gonna do anything to protect her, or him, from the raven flea.

The bleached blond was also afraid of the selection.  
What if he hurt his wife? What if he was placed with a bearer!? If it was a bearer he was even more afraid of hurting them. The selection in his mind Was going to be hell.

At seventeen the day came to leave for the islands. All the knights had to go.

Shizuo and Kadota walked side by side with the other males as they waved goodbye to friends and family. And mostly the girls that were to become their wives.

The blond knight moved slowly, no possessions like everyone else.

Only in a white tunic and black pants.

The islands were a very dangerous place. Shizuo was mentally preparing for them. And mostly for seven years of being stuck with the flea. On and island... Trying to stay alive... Fuck.  
He growls.  
'_I'll fucking kill him.'_

The girls and bearers were behind ropes waving goodbyes, and generally trying to make good last impressions.  
Shizuo didn't wave to any girl, or any of the bearers. Though he only saw one so far.  
He kept his gaze to the docks, and the boats.

Then he saw him.

Behind the rope, with the girls saying goodbye.

Ruby eyes full of mischief.  
Shizuo stopped in his tacks.  
His carmel eyes widening.

"Fucking Flea, you're a bearer!?.

Izaya laughs,"goes against everything you were taught, ne?" His classic smirk adorned on his pale face. "It's ok if you never return. The island is a place for those who can control themselves."

Shizuo stood a moment longer, those words flying through his head. A pit forming in his stomach.

He didn't respond, just turned. Leaving his raven ruby eyed enemy behind.

He sat in the boat. His home disappearing in the distance.

A new thought dawning on him. _'Seven years with out him... After three years of his calls...'_

The sunset, and it rose. His thoughts focussing on one thing.

'_I might miss him...'_

~|_x_|~

Seven years of a daily, and nightly hell past. Constant combat. Constant survival.

Codes, honor, control. Shizuo used his strength to make his way through the ranks. He stood tall, and ready for anything.

But deeper inside. While others chatted about girls, and bearers, he could only think of Izaya.

Seven years, seven long years of separation. He cursed his mind, but couldn't help the feeling of loneliness that settled inside.

He really did miss the flea.

And that was what kept him going. Though he never admitted it.  
He just wanted to see that smirk, to feel that pale skin, or hear the ravens laughter.

Seven long years, and he realized very quickly it was going to be seven long years of longing.  
He watched as others arrived, and others left. Aware that with each boat was another year.

Twenty four years old.

The boats came for the seventh time. And this time, he and the other knights returned.

Home hadn't changed much, and rain came the first day of standing.

Shizuo chose to be towards the back. In faint hope of seeing the raven.

His family had come and welcomed him home, smiles of their faces.

Shinra had even visited, and now stood inline as well.

Many wished the men luck. The second day came and went.

And the ladies began to line.

He saw many pretty faces, but none interested him. Then he smelt something familiar. He held back the smirk on his face, and looked around.  
Seven years of separation and he could smell the flea.

It was an all day affair. He stood, and day dreamed as couples were chosen. He suddenly saw him and Izaya being chosen, and shivered.

'_Ok, that was too weird.'_ A frown found it's way onto his handsome face. '_Shit... Why did it have to be him?!'_

He focused on the people meeting their matches. They would hug, and smile at each other before heading towards the boats. Ready to spend the next two weeks on the romantic get away trip.

Shizuo's stomach drops. _'What if I but her when we hug? What if she already has a love? What if...'_

His own thoughts were cut off by gun shots.

There was a lot of commotion. He and a few knights jumped from the line and ran into the fight.

It was only a few intruders, and the oldes shouted for them to fall back.

"Get chosen! The royal has yet to be selected!"

Shizuo stood first, next as he saw him. Izaya run past them.

The raven hadn't aged. He was a black haired flea like before.

He spoke to the Duke who was doing the callings.

Shizuo frowned_. 'Now I remember why I hate this guy...fucking manipulative bastard.'_

He felt a small growl, but held it back when a golden laced contract was pulled.

""And now announcing! His royal, the bearer son of his beauty and fariness Queen Hibiya Orihara, and the son of his majesty the brave and mighty King Delic Orihara. The lovely and mighty Prince Izaya Orihara."

Shizuo would one fallen over if he weren't so shocked.

The male... The flea he had been trying to kill... The bearer he had began to regret... _'Hes...the royal!'_

The blond held his breath. Blood pumping through his veins. He had always been trying to kill the bearer, who was the rucking royal!

" by the power of the gods Heinil and Isarvei vested into me, I announce, his heinous's future!"  
Izaya looks into the line of ten. Shizuo sees how his eyes never purchased onto the brute.

"The future mighty king of these lands! The one who will take the beloved Izaya's hand in matrimony is... Sir..."

'_Not me... Not me...'_ Shizuo had the mantra in his mind on repeat. He couldn't face Izaya like this. Nor could he face the. Oriharas... The Royals... He didn't even want to be a royal knight anymore.

"Shizuo Heiwajima!"

Shizuo never felt so nervous, afraid, pissed, and blind sided in his life.  
Izaya stood frozen to his spot, eyes locking on to the blond male.

The crowed as going insane and trumpets sounded. But to Shizuo and Izaya the world just sounded blank. Empty, and laughing at them both.  
They would have to embrace and stand before the people. They had to also give a speech. They had to dress up in royal, and go away for two weeks before...spending their lives stuck together.

Fuck.

Shit.

No curse words could fill this blank in their minds.  
Shizuo stood before the shorter. Making eye contact.

He saw that Izaya was to in shock to even move, so he had to speak first.

"Izaya..." Shizuo held out a hand, placing it onto the ravens shoulder.

He pulled the smaller male in to his embrace.

"Our future king and queen! Shizuo Heiwajima, and Izaya Orihara!" The speaker shouts.  
Izaya stiffened in the hug, and slowly wrapped his arms around the brute. He wanted to run, to bolt his room shut, and hide away.  
But he couldn't.

He whole life had led him to this point.

"Shizu-chan..."

~|_x_|~

**red: here's this ...incredibly short chapter...I didn't even...wow.., sorry guys...hope you enjoyed it... And about the time era for this... it was based off of a dream, Soo...hell if I know, make it up yourself! Til next time!**

**izaya: comment, fav, suggestions are welcome, and uhh idk... Romantic stuff**

**red: I'm tired, and wrote this in An hour... Woah... It's not the best I've ever done, but hey... It's up...So please, have a nice day。*\(^o^)/***


	3. Chapter 3 this is three

FandomGates

**Red; My best friend and i are getting out own radio show! and I've been busy but heres the next chapter~^^**

~|_X_|~

'_Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit...SHIT!_' Izaya was thinking to himself as he and his future husband were swept into the palace. They were separated, and he was rushed to his room for dressing.

The maids, and helpers were giggling, and goggling at their 'princess' and Izaya did not like it one bit. He was standing as the outfit was put on him.

The outfit was a semi dress. Open from the waits down he could walk without tripping, from his hips back, a long half skirt that swept out behind him that went to the ground, dragging a bright red train that was tied between his shoulders. Looking in the mirror he froze. The top was strapless, with a soft fur going around the trim, showing off his shoulders. The corset was black with fur criss crossing the front like laces on a shoe. Strips on the sides were a bright red, and he flushes when the silver crown was placed on his raven locks. The skirt was black, with a reddish hue underweight it, that flashed out when he walked. The pants were tight, and form fitting, and the whole thing made him blush. Then draped on his shoulders was the royal crested cape. The latch rested on his collarbone, and he admired the fur that was on the top, and bottom on the attire.

"You look beautiful." A deep fatherly voice says from behind the little raven.

Izaya turns, seeing King Delic leaning in the door way. "Dad..."

The king smiles," I know, i know... Your mother and I will hear about this whole thing later. For right now you have to do whats right for the country." Delic holds out his elbo, offering it up to the pouting raven.

Izaya sigh,"... We **WILL** talk about this later..."

"Of course, until then. Smile~" The king led his son out into the hall, they walked to the balcony where balloons floated past, and people were still cheering and shouting their praise. Though Izaya could swear that he could hear a few of them laughing at the luck of the chosen two.

"Presenting, Your Future King Shizuo Heiwajima! And our Future Queen, Izaya Orihara!" The announcer moves away, and Izaya stands tall, walking out with grace a calm welcoming smile on his pale face.

The people gazed in awe.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo was rushed into the palace. Away from the flea. IZaya went one way, and Shizuo was forced another.

"Wh-whats going on?" He stammers, feeling slightly annoyed at the dressers that were suddenly all over him.

"They're sizing you, and grabbing your outfit Heiwajima-Kun." A strong and light voice informs from near by. The Queen steps into the room, golden crown in his raven hair, golden eyes staring at the blond in front of him. Hibya.

"Queen Hibiya..." Shizuo froze where he stood. the presence of this royal sent shivers up his spine. It was intimidating.

The workers kept moving, stripping Shizuo to his underwear, how embarrassing with the Queen watching, and dressing him up again in a different outfit.

"Make him look nice, you know we will never hear the end of this..." Hibiya orders, and smirks at Shizuo.

The blond stood still, looking in the mirror as the whole attire came together.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black vest under an army like coat. Its shoulders had those weird brush looking things that were gold. On his left side there was even some sort of rope the went to his chest and back, reminding him of American marines formal outfits. But instead, the crest was that of the kingdom. And there were no medals to be shown, in camp he never got any. The pants were just plain black, but the part of the outfit that got him the most was the long red cape. '_So... I really am to be king...'_ He realized, as the clasps locked together. The cape slightly touching the carpeted floor.

Hibiya smirks," good, nice and presentable. But one last thing," he took out an old box, inside was a silver crown. "You will have to wear one of these now where ever you go."

Shizuo stood still as the Queen approached and places the object of royalty on the bleached blond locks.

Their eyes met, and Shizuo gulps.

"You hurt my son, i will personally beat you to death with your skull." It was said as nice as possible, even with a smile to match.

Shizuo didn't respond, his throat had constricted, and his face was turning red. 'T_hey...they hate me... No duh they would! I've only been trying to kill their son for the past few years!'_

Hibiya took Shizuo's arm. Their red and gold capes flapping as they walked to the balcony.

"The speech is already written, it's on the podium. Don't stray off of it. I go, then Delic, then You and Izaya." Hibiya warns, and takes his place outside next to the king.

Both of them looking regal in every way.

Suddenly the caller started. And announced them both.

Shizuo left the hall, and walked into the sunlight.

There was an awe.

Caramel eyes gazed over at the flea... The flea... the flea... Was beautiful. Shizuo could not deny it.

The dress brought out his eyes, the fur was a trade mark that made him seem more inocent, and the dress flowed like the ocean in waves of black and red behind him.

Shizuo felt his heart stop, it was breath taking.

Then those ruby eyes opened, staring at the future king. The blond walked forward, until he met Izaya at the middle of the whole display. People were cheering, and calling out their names in glee. Shinra and Celty were waving at the two, Shinra with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"My King, My Queen, My Lord, and My Bear your words please." The announcer steps aside.

Shizuo looks at the sheet of paper, the words were a little jumble but Hibiya spoke first over the two.

Izaya started in a sweet, some what non-annoying voice.

"My children, i consider you all. Our country has survive many years with only triumphs." He spoke for a while before ending," And I, your Queen of 30 years, believe that with our tradition, and with our gods of love. These two will bring our country prosperity, and a new brighter future." He sat, gazing over the crowds. A small smile on his face. Their people cheered his name.

King Delic stood next. "Citizens," His voice was a deep Fatherly type, but no one should be fooled. Delic is the best protector of the kingdom, whether from finacial or physical harm, he was there. His speech was on about honor, and loyalty and future promise. By the time he was done Shizuo was ready to bolt away.

There was a silence suddenly. And Shizuo heard Izaya draw in a sigh. '_Wait! Did i zone out?! Is it my-'_

"My people," 'Good it was Izaya's turn' Shizuo let out his breath, looking at his speech, the last one on the papers.

"I understand that i may be young, but i promise our country will continue. Through good and bad, i am here, your ever loyal and loving princess. And i stand here, with the best that the gods have chosen. They say you must wait, and good will happen, but for progress you must move to the future. Well, i have waited. And today, they have chosen. And here he stands. My... Future king, the one I will stand with, and he will stand with me. I will love our country, very much. My people, let us be glad on this day, that the gods have chosen such a man to lead, with I along side him, and with the both of us paving the path, for our lands future." The people went insane, their beautiful princess's words had them enchanted, and they already adored him.

Izaya grins, and steps back, waiting for Shizuo.

'_Here i go..._' The blond steps up. He looks at the paper, and finally found his voice. Surprised that he was able to regain any sort of sense. "I am one of you. A son. A knight. A man that left when he was only a teen to go through the trials that the gods have chosen for us. I have waited like so many others before, and now i stand here... Chosen for a role. A role to lead, nurture, and love a country. A land that i grew up in, and land that i loved so dearly. I waited with others, but here i stand. Chosen to be the Future King." He read the speech, trying not to slip up his words. Trying to ignore all the eyes that were on him. Izaya was silent, staring and still with a fucking smirk. "I will lead our country into the future, hand in hand with my Future Queen. The first most important thing in my life will be our Queen, because with out..him.. Our country would have no love." There was a sickening 'awwweee' coming from the females in the crowds, while all the men put their arms around their wives/ fiances. He read the last few sentences of the speech, signaling the end of the whole painful ordeal. "We, the new royals, are here for you. And only you. The people, our kin. I, Shizuo Heiwajima, will gladly take the role, and with my future Queen, Izaya Orihara, we will ensure a great future."

There was a tremendous applause, and music started playing.

Shizuo and Izaya stood, side by side, gazing at the crowds. Then the people began to party. The guards escorted Shizuo and Izaya, inside the library. Delic and Hibiya were doing a final part of something, Shizuo was too busy staring at the seething raven.

He had never seen Izaya like this before. A pissed off little raven.

They stood in the huge room, books all around, a grand fireplace, drapes that ran from tall ceilings to the floors, even a piano in one far corner.

Izaya curse, "fucking shit..." And suddenly reached down, taking off the heels he was wearing. Shizuo stared at the younger who was trying to calm himself.

'_Why...Why did it HAVE to be him?!_' The raven thought, noticing the caramel honey eyes that were fallowing his moments. He turns suddenly, catching the blond staring. "..." Ruby eyes narrowed, "My parents will be in here to congratulate us, then afterwards we will be shipped off to the island..."

The human loves huffs, and turns away from Shizuo, opting to walk over to one of the huge windows to stare at the crowds of people. He wanted nothing to do with the blond at the moment.

Shizuo was still standing in the center of the room, seeing Izaya put as much space as he could between them. A feeling of annoyance, then a bit of lonelyess set in. 'So.. this is how it's going to be...' His eyes saddened and he looks away from the ruby eyed male. _'My fiance, the so called, love of my life, the bearer of my children, is Izaya Orihara... the one who hates me most...' ...' Just fricken perfect...' _He runs a large hand through his blond locks, being carful to not knock the crown off, and sighs. This was going to be his life...

The door into the room swung open, and two males entered.

"Izaya!" A happy raven calls, a tall blond fallowing.

Shizuo stood still, staring at the King and Queen.

Hibiya ran to the raven.

"Mother...Father..." Izaya greets, eyes narrowing dangerously. Most people would of run off at the glare, but his parents merely smirked. They were the ones who had taught him how to do that. It came in handy in politics and dealing with other countries.

Izaya stood next to Shizuo, forced to by Hibiya who wanted a good look at the future to his kingdom and people.

"Hmmm, so this is our futre King and son-in-law." the golden eye queen kept gazing at the brute.

Delic aproached the blond.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He addresses.

Shizuo was standing before him, just tall, and just as blond. Hibiya was staring between the two, as Izaya pouts.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Hibiya states suddenly.

"Intresting...?" Izaya frowns, "interesting that the one who has always hated, and trust me i return the feeling, me ends up being my...My King!" He waves his hands at the last part, very unhappy that the one who has actually been trying to kill him, was now i fiance.

Delic steps in before Hibiya or Shizuo could speak. "Izaya, you're going to have to put the past aside. Yes you two have always fought, but now you must get along."

"Its not me who has to put it aside." He hisses at Shizuo.

Shizuo felt himself slightly snapping, and shot back. "I'm not the one PMSing about it. Remember, I'm stuck too." He growls, challenging the raven.

"Heh, some King you'll make." Izaya teases much to Delic and Hibiya's annoyance. "Oooh, i'll put my queen first~ and protect her foeever~~"

"I-za-ya..." Shizuo was very close to trashing the room, king queen, or no king or queen in it.

"SHi-zu-chan~"

They were both face to face. Izaya on his toes, Shizuo leaning down. Eyes locked.

"Flea..." Another long deep vibrating growl, as the raven giggles.

"Brute."

Whack!

Delic put a hand on Shizuo's broad shoulder, while Hibiya thwacked the back of Izaya's head.

The two enemies had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Izaya, like it or not," Hibiya ignores the 'or not' from under Izaya's breath, "Shizuo was the one in line, the one chosen. He is to be your King, your husband, and your lover. He is to rule the whole kingdom." The queen spokes sternly, "the queen is to-"

"The queen is to be a figure head. To smile, wave, and spread their legs for the king." Izaya says harshly.

Delic's mouth nearly fell open, and Shizuo's eyes went wide. Hibiya darkened.

"If that's what you think. Then fine, enjoy you King." He turns, leaving briskly, slambing the doors open and shit as he left to some other place in the castle.

Delic spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Izaya Orihara." He was not happy. "Just because you got hitched ot one you...have yet to like, doesn't even remarkably give you any reason to act this way. You are a royal!" He faces them both, "The desision is final. there is no turning back. You either get along, or spend a life in misery together. Be enemies, friends or lovers. The Future of the kingdom and country will be in your hands soon. And only you," he stares at Izaya who was now just upset," know how to rule it. You know how tradition stands... You know the royal rules."

"Yeah, and it's true. You know it."

"Then at least enjoy it." Delic snaps. He looks through pink eyes at his son. Knowing that everything hes saying was only hurting him. But the raven had to understand. There is no way out. "Tradition stands. The boat leaves soon... You two are not allowed to leave each others sides."

Shizuo could see that the flea was less than enthusiastic from his father's scolding. As if he was unused to being scolded.

"Fine..."

Delic sighs, "when you get back theres the feast. And then two months the wedding."

"I look forward to it."

Delic pats Izaya head. "Don't be so upset."

"Its only the rest of my life, ne?" Izaya smiles, but it was sad. And it hurt Shizuo to see it on such a pretty face.

"Knight." Delic turns.

"King."

"I know of your past exsploits with my son." Shizuo fetl his stomach sink. "But i know of your strength and loyalty. You are to be king. And the King must protect his Queen, remember that. Always." Delic nods to the beast, and begins to leave. "See you both in two weeks."

Once again the two enemies stood alone.

"Sirs, it's time to leave." A scared looking person says, bowing to the two.

Izaya walked ahead of Shizuo, no longer angry, it was replaced by sadness. '_The one i am destined to be with... to...'_ The tradition came into his mind, and he had to blink away tears as the salty sea air hit them both. '_The one to claim me wholly, is the one who doesn't want to protect me like other knights would, but it is the one who wants to kill me...'_

Shizuo fallows. Notcing the newer behabior of the lithe raven. Shoulders slouched, and suddenly whipping his eyes, Shizuo could only fallow.

His thoughts on Izaya. As usual, but this time it was much worse. _'He honestly hates me, he really does... And I am to spend the rest of my life with him...'_ From such thoughts to, him trying not to stare, but his eyes kept going to Izaya's hips. And how they swayed as he walked with the dress on. From behind Izaya made one hot, and cute girl.

That night, the blond smirked. He couldn't bring himself to curse his own thoughts.

_'Hey... the flea really was beautiful.'_

_~|_X_|~_

**Red: Woah, sorry i didnt update for a while! I've been busy, my best friend and i are starting a radio show about anime and cosplay and video games. wensdays, 5pm eastern time. Online at, Totally Driven Entertainment Radio Network.**

** FandomGates**

**facebook just ****encase you wanna like us...^^**

**Izaya: Please, fav and reveiw, anything is liked very much!**


	4. Chapter 4 now to four

**Red: Just had our second show, Fandom Gates! It..started out awkward, Blue and I still need to work on communications and so on, but we had two callers and it was a lot of fun!XD Our third show we will be having victoria cosplay *something like that* as a guest! And we will be doing Free! and Spacedandy, soooooooo tune in next time!**

**and i use the word Honeymoon, not as an actual Honeymoon, just.. a romantic get away~**

**oh and the fashion style is steam punk and lazy *as in sweat pants, yoga pants, sweat shirts* so... have fun imagining Izaya in a corset with baggy shorts, or Shizuo in a tunic with sweat pants... idk, I'm going off on some sort of dream i had here so it's whatever my mind had.. created? idk, enjoy~~**

**~|_X_|~**

The Honeymoon Islands. A place for freshly chosen fiances to get to know one another and have a sweet romantic get away. To fall in love, or in the case of two certain males hate, with each other, for the rest of their lives will be with that one chosen person.

Izaya stood on the deck of the wooden ship, leaning off the front to look at the island they were approaching, the sun was setting slowly behind its tress and beaches. He and Shizuo hadn't spoken all trip, and everyone on board the ship had taken to avoiding the two worst enemies. Nobody wanted to bother the steaming brute and the depressed raven.

As the large ships docked and people flooded out, Izaya and Shizuo were lead off by a few guards. The men stood strong and proud to be the keepers of the royals, Shizuo realized that these were the royal knights, the ones he had always strived to become. A new respect towards them came when Izaya didn't even bat an eyelash as he walked past them all, ignoring their salutes and hopeful glances that they would be noticed for looking the best, or doing the best job. No credit, not even a glance.

The main area of the island was resort-ish. Couples got rooms in hotels that the guys reserved, but there was a large castle that, of course, belonged to the royals. It reminded Shizuo of mid-evil western castles, even the town they went through. Izaya and he waved at the people who lived there, and those who were settling in with their lovers on the honeymoon get away. It was breath taking the views, and he was amazed when he entered the entrance room. Servants bowed and welcome the royals, girls smiling, and the males putting in extra winks and bowing graciously as Izaya made his way by. Well, more liked stormed his way by. he wasn't wasting his time waving to the servants, or even saying good evening, or morning. It was late at night, the sun was setting.

The maids set out drinks and food on a table that was outside of the king's sweet.

The room was large. Golden marble floors, and walls. Long drapes that went from ceiling to floor, behind them large windows. An arch way lead outside to the balcony, the set table awaited the two.

The king sized bed was to the left of the main arch way leading outside, it had two doors that swung both ways and locked only when put together, and the large bed was covered with red blankets, and plush pillows. Left of that a ways was a small arch way that lead to the bathroom, it was a large room as well, with a pool sized bathtub, and two sinks with a large mirror that could see threw the arch into anther mirror in the room across the bed area. To the right of the entrance was another archway leading to the closet. Clothes and fabrics of all types and colors were lined up, Shizuo's on the right, Izaya's on the left.

The raven walked around the extravagant room, checking things out, going into the bathroom. And returning with a frown.

He realised the purpose of the archways, and no doors besides the ones that locked on the outside and inside, but you could only unlock it the way it had been locked. So the royals could be locked inside, or the people could be locked out.

It took Shizuo a while longer to realized what Izaya did. He actually was standing in the bathroom when he did. Looking at the half wall that blocked the toilet from being seen.

There wasn't any doors, and even if you were changing, Izaya was in the closet, and Shizuo now looked into the mirror seeing the raven two rooms over.

_'There's no privacy.'_

He sighs, the maids had left and the silver platters were starting to get to him.

Shizuo's stomach growled, and he decided to go to the balcony.

The table was set for two, the chairs facing each other, he watched as Izaya approached, and they sat at the same time.

Not saying anything.

Izaya hums, taking off the cover of a dish.

Fish, dead eyes staring at him, he holds back the flash of sickness that welled up in him. And place the lid on the stand next to the table. Taking off another, _'Ah ha! Ootoro!' _He began to help himself to his favorite dish as Shizuo uncovered the rest.

The blond beast had never seen so much food before.

Camp had been a hell, and the number one rule was to avoid the eggs.

Lobster, Crab, Sashimi, Salmon, tuna, shrimp, squid, every seafood dish he could think of! And he piled his plate, and ate shocking Izaya with surprisingly good table manners.

The silence was deafening, and both males began to feel it weigh on them as they finished their food.

A maid came in with wine, and left the two, clearing the plates and table. She slips out the door, locking the two into the room until morning.

The blond looked over at the raven who glares at the wine with disgust.

"What, don't like the brand?" He tries to break the ice.

Izaya shakes his head. "I don't drink... my parents know that. Yet," he holds up the bottle, running a finger on the opening. "...They still sent it."

Shizuo stares softly, unable to summon any anger that would of been there years ago, at the very smell of the raven.

Izaya shrugs. "They want us to get along, probably hoping that i would become...'agreeable' when drunk and locked in a room with you..." His eyes narrowed on the blond as he set the bottle down. "i have no intention of getting along with a beast."

"Listen here flea," Shizuo growls a little hurt at being called a beast. "We are stuck together. We might as well just get along."

"You have been trying to kill me for years. Our getting along is violence, and I have no intention of really getting along with anything that isn't human."

Shizuo stood suddenly, as did Izaya who already swung out a blade. The knight glares at the ruby eyed raven before sighing, and turning away.

"Whatever..." He goes inside, leaving Izaya shocked.

He goes into the closet, looking through the clothing for him and changes into light pajamas. White tunic and sweat pants.

Izaya stays outside a while longer, looking out at the ocean. He felt a pit forming in his stomach, and tried not to cry again.

_'Why...Why the hell is this my fate! ... I can't do that with him...'_ More thoughts formed and he sniffs. '_But he can do what ever he wants to me...'_ With that thought Izaya takes the wine bottle, looking at the label. He raised it up a moment before spilling its contents off the balcony.

He enters the room, and closes the swinging doors to the balcony.

Once changed both males stood side by side, staring at two things.

Their schedules for the next three days, and the bed.

Izaya read over the papers with days one and two, then sighs, handing them to Shizuo.

He read:

** _Day One:_**

_** - 9:00am- Breakfast in room**_

_** - 10:30~12:30- Tour the town**_

_** - 12:30~ 1:45pm- Lunch at the Reison Dojoru Cafe**_

_** - 2:30- Free To Do As Pleased**_

_** - 6:00pm- Dinner in room**_

Caramel eyes took in the sight of the schedule. It wasn't to bad.

He checks over day two.

** _ Day Two:_**

_** - 9:00am- Breakfast at Shiyobara**_

_** - 12:30pm- Lunch in room**_

_** - 1:30pm- Free To Do As Pleased**_

_ - **6:00-7:15pm- Dinner at Cafe del Rosa**_

Once again not so bad, he was wondering why the flea was being so negative, his eyes went to day three which Izaya had yet to read.

_** Day Three:**_

_** -10:00am- Breakfast at Oyama**_

_** -11:00- 3:00pm- Couples massage, and spa, lunch, couples **_**_hot springs_**

_** -5:30-7:00- Dinner on beach**_

He read over day three twice.

_'Couples...massage... hot spring...Well, he is...my... fiance...'_ he couldn't hold the blush that rose up in his face and Izaya frowns and takes the paper back.

"Hey-"

"Couples massage!" He hisses, looking from the paper to the annoyed beast.

Shizuo growls. "No."

Izaya raised a brow," at least we are in agreement." he smirks." I don't want to see you naked, and my body is too good for your eyes."

The brute growls. "What, i'm not good enough."

The annoying flea laughs, reminding Shizuo at why he hated the younger male in front of him. "See we are on the same page Shizu-chan~"

"IIIIZZZAAYYAAAA!" Shizuo makes a grab for the lithe raven who takes off laughing.

"Ne! SHizuo-chan is trying to rape me!" He teases.

The blond ran after the quick raven. Blushing like mad, and angry.

Izaya ran to the door, he yanks, then shoves it then yanks again.

_'Shit!' _His ruby eyes widened when two large arms came around his body, trapping him.

"N-now Shizu-chan, think before you act."

Shizuo smirks to himself. He liked the feeling of Izaya under his control, but he did not want to scare the bearer to much.

"You brought this on yourself, I-za-ya" he growls into the shorter's ear, he turns the raven around facing him.

Izaya looks up, almost fearfully, but still the annoying smirk in place. He opens his mouth, but was cut off by the blond. Who had leaned down, hot breath tickling Izaya's cheek as he whispered causing Izaya to shiver.

"Fine... I won't take you now... But keep in mind... After the wedding, when you are mine, i intend to too." It was growled out, pure lust and hatred.

Izaya felt his stomach flip, and had his hands raised to keep Shizuo off of him, but the beast never stepped closer.

One thought echoed through his racing mind. _'Hes going to destroy me...'_

The strong arms lowered, and Shizuo smirked at the shocked raven.

"Now, it's late, and time for bed." The knight spoke turning and going to the king sized bed.

Izaya pouts, then fallows. "Fine, but I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you." The threat still lingered in his ears.

"Tuff, I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"It's where the dogs lay any way." Izaya mummers under his breath. Then dodges as a pillow is spiked at his face, he lunges forward grabbing the blankets, but Shizuo grabs his small waist.

Before they Shizuo knew it, Izaya had all the blankets and pillows, leaving his the mattress.

He sighs, it was still better than what he was sleeping on for the past seven years. He lays down, not bothering to hunt down the flea, though he could just find him in a matter of seconds, they were both still stuck in the sweet.

He laid awake for a while, resting on his back, looking at the pale ceiling. The lights went out and the room went into darkness, it was welcomed to the blond.

He slips into a deep sleep, thinking about how cute Izaya looked when he had whispered into his ears.

~|_x_|~

Izaya awoke in his cocoon of pillows and blankets to the sound of the flushing toilet. Shizuo walks out from behind the half wall and looks down at the tub.

Ruby eyes watching him carefully.

Yep, Izaya had taken hold of the large bathtub as his miniature fort or pillows and blankets, as it was killing his back. He was used to sleeping on his stomach, but he didn't want Shizuo getting any ideas if he had gotten up before the raven.

Shizuo stared at him with slight amusement before washing his hands, and leaving through the arch way.

Izaya sighs, standing slowly from his nest. He stretches and stands in front of his side of the mirror, seeing Shizuo changing in the closet. He blushes, and washes his face before turning around.

Breakfast was delivered an hour later, and they ate in silence.

It was a lovely day, and Shizuo was standing waiting for their first thing on the schedule to happen. He held a cigarette to his mouth and took a deep intake of it's calming smoke. He knew it was a dirty habit, but at camp they and let him in order to keep him relatively calm. It was all Izaya's fault... He didn't know how, but it was.

Izaya was dressed in his classic fur coat, and a black tunic with red string tied loosely at his collar, he was also wearing black skinny jeans.

Shizuo finishes his cig, remembering studying that bearers need the extra warmth, they were very susceptible to the cold, and enjoyed being in the arms of their lovers. Then he cursed his mind for remembering most of that. The blond was wearing a dress shirt with a black vest, and black pants.

The sounds of the door unlocking filled their ears, and they both stood by the door.

A head pokes through, and both males frowned.

"Shinra..." Izaya says.

The doctor smiles. "Goodmorning!" The hyper male enters the room.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya asks staring at his only friend.

Shinra smiles. "Well, my dearest and I were invited by you parents to go with you two on the tour of the grounds."

"Your dearest?" The raven smirks.

The brunet nods. "Yes, the gods were kind! Celty is my chosen one!" He jumps a moment before looking at the two annoyed faces. "Right... Uhh, Celty is down stairs waiting for us and the tour guide, so..." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sighing Izaya nods, "let's get this done with..." He suddenly turns left going to the stands next to the door. Shizuo burly noticed them before, but now that he looked he saw them.

Crowns.

All silver for he and Izaya.

The raven places a thin, vine like silver crown on his locks and turns to Shizuo who stared with a blank face.

"Stupid protozoan..." He mutters walking to the blond with a thicker looking crown that was more like a solid halo, and had encarvings of horses on its sides.

Izaya stands on his toes, and places the crown on the soft golden locks. It fit perfectly of Shizuo and he stood back.

"As a royal you are to never leave the castle without a crown on... It's rule number one..."

"Whats rule number two?"

"Don't piss of your guards." Izaya says with a smirk before walking to the door.

Shizuo fallows the two, thinking himself, until Shinra began to talk to him about their first night on the island. Shizuo didn't need to lie to Shirna, and he held back a laugh when Shizuo told him about Izaya sleeping in the bathtub in a pillow fort.

They reached the main court yard, and stood by a large fountain, Celty was with them, and was writting things out to Shinra a out their dinner date that night.

Their tour guide showed up with two other men.

Both guys stood at attention before speaking to the royals.

"My name is Tom Takanaka, I am your personal guard and trainer Heiwajima." The dreadlocked man states.

The other spoke with a large smile, he was russian. "I Simon. Couple councillor until you two friends or better yet, lovers."

Shizuo stares at the man, and frowns when he hears Izaya remark.

"Good luck." The raven says to the black Russia.

"Alright, let's start the royal tour." The very nervous guide could burly remove his eyes from Izaya. The small group moved on.

~|_x_|~

**Red: Ah, thats all I have so far... if you want more reveiw and fav and yeah, stay tuned for next week!**


	5. Chapter 6, five was a random note

**Red: I own nothing!**

~|_x_|~

Izaya and Shizuo found out really quick that Simon's method of them becoming lovers all included sushi... In many different ways.

"I teach you, be good wife. Make sushi for hard working husband." The massive man tells Izaya as they fallowed the grounds guide.

"..." There wasn't a response. The raven just kept his mouth shut, and frowned.

"And I teach you, be good husband. Pleasure bearer like no other."

Both males turned bright red, and Shizuo sputtered choking on the cigarette smoke as the black russian continued his small rant.

Tom grimaced, and smiled at the blond. "You'll get used to Simon, he just has a different way of saying things..."

"N..Shit..." Shizuo takes a deep breath, and sighs.

Shinra and Celty were the only two actually listening to the tour, the others were just along for the walking in the sunshine. It was a clear day, birds chirping, and a light warm wind. The distant sound of waves crashing could be heard with the crunching of their footsteps on the shells used as gravel.

"And here is where the Great King Kida struck down and claimed his first island of Keisairuo. And this is where the first few waited to be chosen." The tour guide points to a statue. The man on it was tall, and looked very majestic, resembling Izaya, but taller and with longer hair and masculine facial features. "And he met the natives of the land, who were all men. Here he met his chosen one, a bearer by the name of Mikado."

They continued to walk on the path.

"So, Shizuo... What do you think about being a royal so far?" Tom asks after a few more minutes. Izaya was chatting with Simon in russian, leaving the blond and dreadlocked man unable to communicate.

"...Weird." He answers,"I mean... I've always been in a poorer family, so suddenly being ship to camp and returning like this... It was a huge change."

"Like the servants and huge house?"

Shizuo nods. "That and the food... When I grew up my family and I ate only rice, and in the spring we would have some weak teas from my Grandmother's Sakura tree... We burly had anything the size of the crab I had last night. My father would catch really small ones for my little brother and I... We used to boil them on the beach and watch the sun set..." He spoke with a small smile on his face.

Izaya stared at the blond, noticing the handsome male was smiling sincerely, and-_'No! He's not handsome, or cute...or...nor does he have a gorgeous body, or really pretty eyes... And his blond hair..is just... So blond! I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.. And his muscles... They could protect me from anything, and hi-'_ Quickly noticing himself checking out and staring at Shizuo, and quickly looked away.

Simon smirks and spoke in Russian. "So, you're pretending to hate him."

Ruby eyes widened," what are you talking about?" He spoke back in Russian.

"You were just starring at Shizuo for the last ten minutes."

Izaya sighs, "he hates me. I hate him. Nothing more, nothing less." He closes his eyes and opens them slowly, to see Simon grinning.

"You two are confused... You are stubborn and he is weak when it comes to allowing himself to love. Hate is only a phase." The Russian seemed feel very accomplished by his little revelation. "You two will be the best lovers in no time."

The raven ignores the man, and starts to walk faster, his eyes locked on the tour guide, as if he was listening to him. He was so focused on getting away he didn't notice the shift in the path. His foot caught and his body went forward before he could save himself.

Shizuo reacted with speed, crossing the crowed, and catching Izaya as he fell. He stood in front of him now, hands on the smaller's shoulders. Izaya was tensed up, remembering the last time Shizuo hand him pinned, and looks up at the blond. Their eyes met, and neither spoke.

Tom watches as Shizuo's eyes lock onto the raven. A moment passes, before he looks away, letting go and turning, not saying anything to Izaya.

Both Tom and Simon made eye contact, the same unspoken message.

Both blond and brunette kept walking, the guide and others didn't notice anything and were a little ways ahead of the royals now.

Izaya still could't shake the feeling of the warm hands on his shoulders, and the look of caramel eyes making sure that he was ok.

~|_X_|~

Lunch was at the Reison Dojoru Cafe.

The owners prepared the best place setting, table, drink and food they had to offer.

Shizuo and Izaya sat at a small round two person table with a view of the ocean, eating silently once again.

Shizuo was eating and smiling like he should giving a silent compliment to the owners, he looks up at Izaya... Izaya, his eyes lowered, his pink lips opening allowing food entry, Shizuo could just see the pink tongue that was hidden behind white pearly teeth. He blushes, trying to stop his thoughts from going any further. He ate delicately, and it reminded Shizuo more about how they were very different. Izaya was a bearer, to be treated delicately and kindly... A small regret formed, _'I should of never threatened him...'_

The raven finished his fine meal, and waited for Shizuo to finish. He rested his arms on the table, his left hand under his chin, face looking out the window at the ocean.

Shizuo had to keep biting his own tongue to quit staring.

The ruby eyes looked distantly, and reflected in a brilliant color everything they saw. The pale, flawless skin seemed to glow, and begged to be touched and marked. It made Shizuo nearly drool, he couldn't hold back the fact. _'Izaya is beautiful.'_

The owners asked about their meals and all but fainted, when Izaya complimented the place, but then Shizuo was reminded that Izaya was raised as a royal, and that it might be a form of getting people to like them.

Once finished their lunch, it was free time.

Shinra and Celty were taking off to go to the caves to explore, and swim in the deep clear pools.

Shizuo and Izaya stood in the royal entry way.

Awkward.

They stare at each other, face to face.

"You have two choices. Your bedroom, or beach activities." Simon says. "You both must agree. And must stay together."

"I'm fine with anything." Shizuo says, shrugging.

Izaya frowns, and shrugs as well. "There's nothing to do. Besides the beach, but I promised Shinra we wouldn't go without him."

"Bedroom it is, and library off of balcony will be opened for use as well." Tom lead the two to their room. The door locks behind them, and they stared at each other once again.

"What?" Izaya asks, taking off the crown.

"What, nothing. Just wanted to know why you're being so difficult." Shizuo says, fallowing Izaya onto the balcony.

"It's not being difficult, it's self preservation."

Shizuo rolls his caramel eyes, frowning. "Was it self preservation to provoke me all the time."

"Nope, that was entertainment..."

The archway rolls open and a huge room is revealed.

Books, rows and columns neatly place.

Izaya skims over the titles, frowning.

Shizuo picks up a random book.

'How to properly love a bearer' He blushes, and chooses another title. 'What to do when your bearer is aspecting.'... Now he just frowned. '_Are all of these books gonna be about loving, and caring!?'_

Izaya scoffs from another section of the room.

The raven grins finding a book about how to make marriage last, the first thing was, 'Don't own a gun.'

_'This is ridiculous...'_ He sighs, non of the books were good, all of them were lovey dovey, gross BL, and yaoi... _'My parents must of ordered all of these.'_

Deciding to read a love novel was the only thing he could do.

Izaya goes over more titles, even finding a few kid books, and pregnancy books_, __'How inconspicuous...'_ and opts for a story about forbidden love. He sat by the archway on the floor, Shizuo was still walking around like a blind man, not knowing what to do with himself.

_'Idiot...' _The raven smirks, and starts the book, quickly realizing it's a form of yaoi...'_At least there's a plot..._' He did not want to read a full blown lemon. Especially with Shizuo in close proximity.

Shizuo eventually took to laying on a lazy boy and fell asleep. Leaving Izaya to stare at his unprotected form.

_'Shizu-chan...Why do you have to look like that, and act like that..._' Izaya frowns, he couldn't tare his ruby eyes away. The blond looked so peaceful, and ...Izaya gulps, finally just admitting, handsome. He couldn't deny the fact.

Shizuo was one handsome beast. '_Gods be damned...'_ Izaya turns a page in the book, trying to focus on the long lost story line.

He still couldn't keep his thoughts.

_'Fine, fine... reasons to like Shizu-chan... uh, one, hes the strongest man in our side of the planet, so he can protect me.'_ Izaya thinks twice about this one,_' he can protect me when i am not his kill...'_ He frowns,'_ ok how about... Despite being a protozoan, he was a knight of highest honor and was moving up to royal knight, so hes actually pretty smart... He has a...Nice personality... Around everyone but me...'_ Izaya sighs to himself, placing the book on the floor and looking at the blond fully. '_Hes so unpredictable...and I ju-'_

"What are you staring at?" The beast had awoken, his deep voice resounding slightly in the room.

"Your hair." The royal says quickly, trying to hide his blush. _'Shit...'_

Shizuo stares back,"what about it?"

"Just wondering... Is it a fashion statement, or are you just stating your intelligence?" Izaya smirks, watching the anger flash over Shizuo.

The blond sits up calmly. Very annoyed at the moment.

"You know... They're are alot of books in here about it..."

Izaya blanks. "What..?"

"Sex." Shizuo watches as Izaya's eyes widen and fear settles in them. "Just think... Remember my warning, I'm not going to do anything to you right now... But after the wedding," his eyes locked onto the rubies, and his voice sunk a dangerous octave. "You're mine..."

Izaya felt his stomach flip at the mention of sex, and he tried not to whimper when the brute had growled out the last two words. Words that kept echoing in his head even hours after the encounter. Shizuo had just left the library and was in their room, taking a nice long bath.

Izaya was still sitting in the same spot as when Shizuo threatened him again. 'It's_ not that i am..ok, so I'm a little afraid of sex...I just don't want to end up pregnant, and i don't want to be hurt in...That way... I wouldn't have any control, and... Anything can happen, and it's Shizuo Heiwajima... The Monster who has always been trying to kill me...'_ Izaya looks down at the floor. _'In all honesty i know i have no say in the matter... If he wants to hurt me, rape is an option... If he wants a child, i can't refuse...'_ Small tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about it. '_Same..thing...If it was another male, it would still be the same...' _He put his head in his arms, letting the tears fall freely. _'He can just use me for anything he wants... And i cannot say no...'_ His last words to Hibiya came to mind, _"The queen is to be a figure head. To smile, wave, and spread their legs for the king."_

He cried.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Yikes! I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON WENSDAY, i got really busy with karate and other crazy stuff going on and on and on, but heres this chapter!^^**

**Izaya: Comment reveiw, fav, kill red in her sleep**

**Red: Meh! You're just mad because your an uke!**

**Red: UUUUKKKKEEEEEEEEE~**

**Red;...Uke...**

**Izaya: At least i have a seme**

**Shizuo: PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT FLEA!**

**Izaya: See you next time\(^^)**


	6. Chapter 7 hi

Day three

~|_x_|~

Shizuo had acted like he didn't see or hear Izaya crying.  
He just kept his focus of anything but, he didn't run to comfort him, even when the sniffing and sobbing got on his nerves.  
His caramel eyes drift out across the ocean, and he sighs smoking the forth cig that hour.

Dinner once again was silent, Shizuo didn't even utter a word at the redness of Izaya eyes. And when finished he took the bed again, well...after handing Izaya the covers and a pillow. He felt horrible for what he had said, but there was no going back. He had let his anger overtake and threatened a bearer once again.

The raven took the blankets, trying not to make eye contact or touch the tempting warm hand that gave him his claimed things.

He took hold of the tub again and laid on his side, facing away from the archway. Trying not to think about anything in particular. Trying not to think about how being chosen was cruel. You weren't allowed to fall in love, you are forced to be with some one, even if that person hates you. Of course his thoughts let him think nothing but his fears. Yet, he still felt odd when ever Shizuo did something even remotely... un-hateful towards him.

The blond staid awake a while longer, eyes looking at the dozing raven.

'...' His own thoughts had fled his mind, but he felt like he should of acted different, and not on his anger. He knew that all Izaya would do is provoke him, and he knew now Izaya's weakness._ 'I can't use this against him... It would be cruel...' _Just those words kept repeating, and by morning he found himself dreaming of holding a small warm body of his lover close... _'But we aren't lovers...'_

~|_X_|~

Day light awoke the two, and yet another silent day passes.

Lunch was grand, and the table was laden with roses and other very romantic things.

And as they ate, Izaya found himself staring at the other cuddling couples who were sharing their meals, and cooing at each other. He saw the other male bearer there with his fiancé. And Izaya felt a little jealous that the two were getting along. The Seme putting his large arm protectively around the uke.

Ruby eyes drifted back to his fiancé.

Shizuo had also been staring at the other couples and the bearer. _'If only we could get along better.'_ He thought returning to his food. Then grinned a moment, _'hell would have to freeze over...' _But even to Shizuo he still couldn't think of Izaya as an enemy at all. Camp and years had changed him.

Their free time spent sleeping, reading, and being measured more for robes and other royal outfits, due to the fact that they still refused to really do anything with each other out of the castle.

Izaya had a long time to stare at Shizuo's rippling muscles as he pretend to read his book. Simon and Tom both had noticed the staring but didn't mention it.

Shizuo also had a long time to stare at Izaya's shirtless form, and saw something that made him blush redder than a tomato. A small, cute birthmark was just above and to the left of Izaya's belly button. It was small, and settled on the waist, the flat curve that lead smoothly to the rim of his skinny jeans, he had to stop his eyes, and still stared at the small marking, Shizuo couldn't help but to think it adorable.

Izaya did notice the staring and turned his back.

That proved to be a mistake, Shizuo now had a full view of the raven's hips and soft looking skin.

Let's just say, it was a tough day for them both.

Izaya sighs, this wasn't working. He was trying, key word is try, to ignore Shizuo, both of he them to stubborn to get along with the other after their years of hatred. But he couldn't stop a small yearning. He kept seeing other couples and _'NO! No, no, no, not possible for a stupid, blond, monster, protozoan of a... Brutish Neanderthal!' _The raven kept staring at the care and tenderness that the men treated their fiancé's, and the bearers fiancé wanting to keep the smaller warm in his embrace, and kept him comforted. Izaya frowned and stared at Shizuo some more, remembering all of their encounters in high school. '_There is no way that he would treat me with the same tenderness, and kindness. He's going to destory me after we get married... He... It's not like I want...'_ He had to stop his own thoughts once again, and burried his nose back into the pages of his novel.

Shizuo was on their, well his, bed staring at the reading raven. Similar thoughts had been around his mind as well. _'I hated him crying... I really never thought i could hate something about Izaya even more.. But i can't stand him in tears. But if I were to do something, he would provoke, and i would threaten...'_ It was an endless cycle, and both sides needed to get out.

~|_x_|~

Day three.

Shizuo woke up and turned slowly onto his side. Facing the sunrise with its fantastic array of color and splendor over the the slowly rolling ocean.

He loved the sunrise, it was always warm and welcoming. In camp you would get up early, and train, and every morning, everyday for those years, Shizuo had seen the sunrise, it's blood red color reminding him of one thing.

Honey eyes shift, and he rolls over again, this time looking at the center of all his troubles. Izaya Orihara, his bearer fiancé, and worst enemy of a fucking flea.

The bleach blond sits up, he stands and stretches.

It was almost time for breakfast in Oyama.

He stiffens, realizing that today was the day of the hot springs.

"Nng..." Izaya moans, the mass of blankets in the bathtub falling off his small form. Calculating eyes checked the area before he stood, and came face to face with Shizuo.

The knight was brushing his hair in the archway, and couldn't help but to stare as the raven stood, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Izaya frowned and then his mouth opened, realizing that it was that day. Their eyes met, and Shizuo nodded, both just agreeing to remain silent. They dressed, and after a quick discussion, aka a near shouting match with Simon, they both changed into matching outfits to give the facade of a loving couple.

Shizuo wore an unbuttoned white dress shirt with a forest green shirt under it, and Izaya wore the same green color long sleeved V neck.

Then with crowns on and still no words, they set out.

Tom and Simon had everything planned and breakfast was just as they thought.

"They just aren't communicating..." Tom says watching the two at a safe distance.

Simon nods. "Good thing we set up. They will talk. They will make peace."

Tom sighs," let's just hope that Izaya doesn't do anything stupid, and that Shizuo remains calm." The two adults waited longer in silence, and breakfast ended.

It was time for the spa.

Izaya and Shizuo entered side by side, fake smiles and perfect posture.

"You two will get the best treatments." A plump old lady spoke in a traditional kimono, "first both will go for the deep tissue massage, and after some skin treatments. Your private lunch and spring will be ready for you around one."

They fallows her, and were left in a stall. "Get into those white robes there my bear and lord." She bows and closes the door.

The blond and raven both looked at each other.

Shizuo thought to himself, throwing down the torch and taking off his shirt. He was just gonna get it done, he resolved not to be embarrassed.

Izaya fallows suit after a few moment, folding his shirt and putting it in its proper place. Then came off pants, and socks.

Shizuo saw Izaya staring at him out of the corner of his eyes, and glared back. The raven frowned and turned away, grabbing his white robe and pulling it on tightly. He was starting to really hate it when Shizuo glared at him. His heart would beat faster, and his stomach would squirm.

They both exited and waited in the private room.

It was small, but still spacious, a futon for two was on the floor, and a low table with a few menus was placed in the center of the room. To the right was a doorway that lead to the private spring.

"Sirs, please fallow me." A young lady lead them down the hall, and into a message room. "Please lie down next to each other, your "-idk the word-" will be in shortly." She left them.

Izaya sighed and sat on the floor on the white mat, Shizuo fallowed suit.

The tension in the air was as thick as ankles in a fat ladies convention, and Izaya took to staring at the wall away from Shizuo's gaze. He could feel those burning caramel eyes on the back of his head, and he shivers involuntarily under the gaze.

"What?" He asks finally, turning to the blond.

Shizuo's lips were in a frown, and there were creases between his eyebrows. He seemed to be in a deep concentration.

"Ello~ Earth to Shizu-chan~" Izaya coos, waving a hand in front of the brute's face.

Shizuo blinks, snapping to attention,"What is it?" The raven asks seriously.

"...Mm... Nothing."

Izaya frowns, and watches as Shizuo lays down on his stomach.

Tow people enter the room, and Izaya fallows suit. Thirty glorious minutes pass, deep tissues massage, foot massage, Izaya and Shizuo had never felt so relaxed. They didn't need to speak, and didn't even need to look at the other.

It was rather nicem, just being able to relax after the tense past few days, and in a case the last few years.

Izaya was standing, looking at a painting that hung in their private room.

He was in nothing but a robe, and was waiting for the food that they had ordered.

Shizuo was sitting at the low table, stretching his neck, he felt great. Not even craving a cancerstick, he sat looking at the raven.

Izaya smirks, and turns to the blond brute. "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

The brute's faces blanks. "Wha?"

"You have been staring at me for the last ten minutes, so i was wondering if your brain was some what in order."

Naturally this ticked Shizuo off, he stood and frowned.

"What? Neanderthal needs to find his brain? I think you left it with your anger management." The younger teases, just provoking the other for amusement. He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds.

Shizuo's expression darkens, and he steps closer to Izaya. "How many times must i tell you... How about, this" He stops his sentence and suddenly pins Izaya to the wall. He had his hands on either side of Izaya's waist, and was looming over the other.

Izaya's heart was beating out of his chest, his eyes wide as he looked up at Shizuo. He could feel fear creeping up from deep inside his chest, and gulps.

"Are you listening to me?" The blond asks.

"Y-Yes.." Izaya stutters. '_Why must i always end up like this!?_' he felt like cursing himself out, but didn't want to break his concentration from the threat in front of him.

"You're going to be mine, Izaya... MINE. You are going to have to give yourself to me, willingly or not. Your life, body, and soul." His voice was deep and each word made Izaya want to cry. "Everything your are, will belong to me. Understand? To do as I so wish with." He whispers, looking deep into Izaya's eyes with his own angry glare. "Only I have the right to touch you." He grabs Izaya's waist, pulling him flush against his body, causing the younger to gasp. "I can break you if I want to Izaya." Shizuo growls beastly, and lowers his head," teach you to fear me, if that is what i want... Push me far enough, and you may see."

Izaya whimpers, and closes his eyes he regretted everything he had said, now wishing just to go back a few days, to when he was free. He wanted nothing to do with this side of Shizuo. He gasps when warm lips met his cheek, realizing that Shizuo just pecked him slowly. Almost like marking what wa-is his.

This wasn't lovers passion, it was intimidation. Fear.

Shizuo was threatening Izaya, and the worst part was it was working.

His hands went to Shizuo's arms, just to steady his now clouded mind. His thoughts and breaths were jumbled, and he gasped again as Shizuo kisses his neck.

_'What would happen if he were to take me tonight?_' He shivers at the thought, there were no rules against it. _'He wouldn't be gentle, and... hes a beast so once would not be enough...'_ He felt a surge of tears come into his ruby eyes. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Shizuo were to hurt him in that way.

Shizuo sighs, looking at the bearer who was in tears.

Once again he proved to be the worst of the two.

"Now, how about we try to be on talking terms and see if we can make things work." He moves away from the raven, "lets take a bath."

~|_X_|~

**Red: Woah, time flies when you pass you SECOND DEGREE BLACK BELT TEST!WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO, as a treat i will be posting another chapter in the morning! IF I GET REVIEWS! jk, even if i dont^^**

**Izaya: You...are...**

**Red: If you say mean, i will ask who said i was nice, let me have my fun, and people love possevie and threatening Shizuo!**

**Izaya:...I don't..**

**Shizuo: Just comment and fav, new chapter is already written just she needs motovation.**

**red:^^ until next time!~**


	7. Chapter 8 there

**Red: I don't own Durarara**

~|_X_|~

Sufficiently intimidated Izaya fallows Shizuo to their private spring. He was shivering slightly, and was wondering what was honestly going to happen to him.

Shizuo shrugs off the guilt, he was not happy with the flea. And even though he never wanted to make the other cry, or feel threatened he felt a sense of accomplishment getting his point that Izaya is HIS, well is going to be HIS. There was no way of getting out of it...Ever.

He removed his own robe and slowly edged into the spring, it was hot and heavenly. His muscles loosened and his whole body felt relaxed as he looked over at Izaya.

The raven was shaking, even worse when he dropped his robe off, he was exposed to his worst enemy. His future husband and king.

He lowers himself into the spring, and moves as far away as he could from the blond.

Shizuo frowns at the response, and growls. "I'm not going to bite." he hisses,"and i already told you, I wont take you before the wedding." He motions for the younger to come closer.

Izaya slowly moves, fearing what would happen if he didn't comply with the brute's wishes. He sat right next to Shizuo, keeping his hands in his lap and his eyes down.

Shizuo sighs, and speaks. "So, how about a game..."

Izaya shrugs.

"One to get to know each other with... Ten questions... You must answer." He says, the raven nods not wanting to disagree, " so, how have things been in the past years without Shinra and I around?"

Izaya shrugs, he gulps and spoke almost too quietly. "D-different... Even after you left people still looked around whenever I was near by to see if anything was being thrown."

The blond smirks," now you ask a question."

"...wh..what's your natural hair color?" It was a stupid question but Izaya was just trying to keep calm right then.

"Brown, a little lighter than yours. Why are your eyes red?" Shizuo asks.

Izaya felt heat rise to his face, _'I have to tell him truthfully..._'," it runs in the royal family, in the bearers it means that they are really fertile..." A pause. "How stronge are you?"

"I can lift about nine to ten tons, but when angry there hasn't been a limit yet... Favorite food?"

"Ootoro. Favorite hobby?" The flea was starting to calm, coming to terms with the small game they were playing. 'Just...get to know him...'

'_Thinking of you...'_ "Reading." Shizuo answers, "same question."

"People watching... What was... Camp like?" Izaya asks, he was honestly curious. Being a bearer he had never had a chance of going.

"Hmm... An island with a huge forest. Small army like barracks for living quarters. Getting up at four before the sun rises, and going to bed long after it sets. The food was crap, the company even more so." He smirks, leaning forward remembering the fond moments in camp. "But every Sunday was when everyone would go to the arenas to fight and show off. It was chaos then, but I would usually go to the library. But everything would be calm there. But them Monday would start."

Izaya stares at Shizuo's distant looking face feeling a tingle in his stomach. '_How can he go from... A monster to... This...gorgeous knight...'_ Izaya cursed his mind, he couldn't help his own thoughts. Yes he was very much afraid of Shizuo, but even then he couldn't help but to still want to provoke him. To be in his complete attention.

"Mmm... What's your biggest fear?" The blond asks.

Izaya hesitates but answers after a few moments. "Nonexistence... Same question."

"Hurting my family or friends.. Why?"

Izaya fell silent, he wanted to forget the question.

Shizuo frowns at the silence but let's it pass. "Fine... Have you always known that you were a bearer?"

Izaya nods. "I've always known. Just never told anyone... Not even Shinra... Why did you want to become a knight?"

"Bring honor to my family... We have always been knights, just not even one of the Heiwajimas have ever been a royal knight...Ever had a crush?" Shizuo asks suddenly, thinking about the blood red eyes that he could feel staring at him.

Izaya froze, his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Maybe... I never put any thoughts into relationships because of the choosing... What about you?"

"Maybe as well..."

A silence fell upon them, though it wasn't awkward like before.

The food arrives and slowly they get out of the spring, wrapping themselves back into the robes.

Shizuo felt his face heat up, 'shit... He's not suppose to look cute!' He gulps and they sit at the small table. "... What's to most embarrassing thing to happen to you?"

Izaya frowns, eating a bit of sushi. "Wearing a full dress... It was...I lost a bet to Erika." He hides his face in his pale hands. "Don't even ask, Mother thought it was the best thing ever." Shizuo snickers but remains mostly quiet. "What's the most embarrassing that has happen to you?"

"Uh..." Now it was Shizuo's turn to blush, he thought for a moment. "Second day of camp. Four in the morning wake up calls. If you weren't dressed and outside by a certain time you went as you were... I didn't like waking up early, and I used to sleep naked... I failed to get up on time... Ran around the whole island like that..."

Izaya felt some mirth at the thought.

"Did you ever get bored and annoy anyone else like you used to do to me?"

Ruby eyes opened a bit more, but Izaya blinked and spoke. "No...but I was really bored without you to piss off..." He looks down at his food. "... Why did you hate me when we first met?"

Shizuo wasn't really aspecting the question, and he had to think for a while. "I... Mm... Just, your whole personality pissed me off. The way you smiled, and how you spoke to me. Not to mention the fact you slashed me directly after... During the chosen, did you want to be picked for anyone in particular?"

"No." The raven says right away, he slips another piece of sushi past his pink lips. "Like I said... I was never going to have a choice, so I never bothered falling inlove or dating anyone... Did you?"

Shizuo swallows, and shakes his head. "Same...I guess... But I was weary about hurting people so I didn't want to get close to people."

"Bur I'm open game..." Izaya says under his breath, his eyes looking down at the table as Shizuo spoke.

Lunch was over. After another dip in the spring the raven and blond were escorted back into their rooms.

Shizuo and Izaya stood, staring at, well Izaya was looking at the floor, Shizuo was staring at the smaller male.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Shizuo suggests.

Izaya shrugs, "I..told Shinra that we wouldn't go without him and Celty..."

"We can just have people go tell them to meet us there." The knight says, Izaya nods.

Soon both were dressed, rather awkwardly in a room with no doors, in swim trunks. And heading to the beach, Tom and Simon in tow.

The two adult were beaming, proud that their work was showing. The royals has finally agreed to do something TOGETHER.

Izaya kept his pace next to the blond, thoughts on how he was going to make it through the next few months and the rest of his life. Then a warm feeling took over his left hand, he looks at Shizuo. Then to his arm, the brute was holding his hand.

Blush crept up his cheeks, and he tentatively held the appendage back.

They reach the shore and were greater by their friends, the body gaurds, and Simon along with Tom had stopped at the edge of the road, and were doing rounds and keeping out of the young adults fun.

Shinra threw his arms in the air, a big goofy smile on his face. "And so the royal couple has arrived!"

Celty elbowed him, and held out her PDA. [Hes been wanting to say that all day.] she was in an all black bikini, and he missing head went un noticed to others.

Shizuo smirks, Izaya frowns.

They put their towels down and Shizuo along with Shinra were in the waters first. Izaya decided he didn't want to get wet, along with Celty. And they were sun bathing on the warm sand.

That was until a shadow loomed over the ruby eyed raven...

~|_x_|~

**Red: here it is! See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 9 humans

**I don't own Durarara.**

~|_X_|~

Ruby eyes opened,"yes, Shizu-chan?"

"So, you come to the beach, in a bathing suite, yet wont swim?" The blond was blocking the warm rays, as he stood shirtless in grey plaid trunks. Izaya tried not to stare at the V that lead into the rim of the shorts. Shizuo wasn't buff, but his muscles were still defined and his skin was an intoxicating color in the sunlight.

"Problem?" Izaya says nervously, he was still wary fot the threat that had been issued. Shizuo hid the blush from what he could see on Izaya, he was in red trunks that qualified as short-shorts. His blach hair and red eyes just made the whole thing look...enticing...

"I think you should join us." Shizuo smiles, more like a predator messing with its prey.

"How about, no." The flea says, realizing he really isn't in any danger. Shinra and Celty were there after all.

"Oh, come on Izaya!" Shinra calls in orange trunks, Celty was now with him in the waters. He falls over into the water after losing his balance, and Celty's shoulders shake with mirth when he comes up sputtering.

"Three to one, I-za-ya." Shizuo smirks, looming over the other.

Izaya sensing danger tenses and closes his eyes, then squeaks when hes lifted up by two large arms.

"Put me down protozoan!" He struggles, and pushes against the large chest that he was held up to.

"Sure, I'll put you down."

Izaya suddenly reconsidered his words.

SPWAASHHSSHHH! ! ! !

Shizuo drops the raven unceremoniously into the salty sea water.

The flea came up sputtering and cursing high places. He stood, shaking his drenched head of black hair, wobbling as a wave hit his waist, and the rip tide came back for his lower legs.

Shinra and Shizuo were laughing at the sight.

Izaya reminded them of a doused cat. Shizuo could just imagine velvet ears back in a offended position and a sleek black tale, along with a growl coming for the flea.

Running his hand over the water, Izaya's ruby eyes narrow on Shizuo, then with a flick of his wrist the brute's face was hit with salty water. Shinra was giggling, and watched as Shizuo moved wet blond bangs from his face. He dove for cover as the blond returned the splash attack to the laughing raven.

Izaya smirks as the brute caused a large spray of water to fly into the air, and went under the next wave.

He came up behind Shizuo, thinking about how he was going to take out the brute's legs.

He felt the hands on his waist too late.

He gasps as Shizuo pulled him up. Face to face.

"Heh, I finally caught you." he states in a deep voice.

"Only too seven years, five days of being engaged and a splash, to late~" Izaya smirks, he noticed that his feet weren't on the sandy composits under the water, and a plan formed. "Now that you cannot kill me.. looks like, I'm it."

Shizuo blanks. "Tag?...Really flea?"

"From killing to tagging, it's just the chase that's fun~" He narrows his eyes again, locking onto Shizuo's honey orbs. "So, tag." He taps the beast's nose with his pointer finger. "And no tag backs." He flips out of Shizuo's grip, smirking at the fact he had put Shizuo off guard when he poked his nose. 'Just like a stunned dog~' And began to move as fast as he could through the waters.

"Wh...IIIZZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" He gave chase through the waves.

Shinra watches the two with Celty.

"Just like old times."

[Just not as violent.]

They watched as Izaya led Shizuo deeper purposefully so that the blond would be hit by a certain wave, and watch as Izaya stays firm when the blond gets swept under.

[I may have spoken to soon.]

The blond resurfaced behind the laughing raven, arms wrapping around the thin waist.

Both males disappeared under the water.

"I think they missed each other." Shinra states.

"Hm,yeah. Fighting and being each other every day, then a long separation with a dreamy reunion~" A girl in a single piece black bathing suite says.

"Erika!" Kadota yells, setting his towel next to hers. Walker was also there now setting up an umbrella.

"Hey guys~" Shinra smiles, the two otaku and his childhood friend grin at the guards that let them in.

The two otaku were chosen for each other, and Kadota was already a royal knight and had not partook in being chosen.

"I see those two are having fun." he says looking to the brute and raven who were still roughhousing in the waves.

"Lets join them!" Erika grabs Walker's arm and drags him into the water. Kadota fallows shortly after, Shinra and Celty also decided to go back once they saw how Izaya had jumped on Kadota.

The knight lifts him out of the water.

"What, being a noble knight now Dotachin?" Izaya asks.

"Handing the princess over tot he prince is all." he smirks as Izaya calls him a traitor and so on.

"Ahh! Lady Erika, help!" Izaya calls dramatically.

Erika doges Shizuo and 'attacks' Kadota 'saving' Izaya from being handed to the beast...aka Shizuo.

She calls for Walker as Kadota picks her up. "No! Ah! It's too late for meee!" SPLASH! Into the water they both go in a fit of laughter.

Izaya snickers as she comes up and shrieks as arms were around him again.

"AH! It has me!" He calls for help as Shizuo lifts him up, and prepares for the throw. Shizuo lightly tosses him into the next wave, and looks around at the others.

Everyone else let out laughter and ran/swam for it.

This was most of their day. Shizuo was the beast who would capture his prey, and toss them into the waves of salty sea water.

There was love, Shinra going to Celty's place, there was loss, Erika being held back by Izaya as Walker was tossed into the water, and betrayal, Celty and Dotachin shoving Izaya into Shizuo's arms as they saved themselves.

Shizuo didn't mind being the beast in this game. He was having too much fun trying to catch who ever looked the least suspecting, and mostly he liked capturing Izaya.

The sun had past its time in the sky. Walker, Kadota and Erika had left to go off to a manga themed cafe. Celty and Shinra had reservations for a fancy restaurant and waved by to their friends. Leaving Shizuo and Izaya on the beach...alone.

The sun was setting and the two were stuck sharing a towel, sitting on the sands watching as the skies were changing its color and splendor.

Izaya had his arms wrapped around his legs, he was wearing Shizuo's dress shirt and the swim trunks, and Shizuo sat next to him, in his trunks, finishing a cigarette. No words had been exchanged for a long while, it was peaceful. The waves crashed and lulled the two.

"Dinner will be served at the castle beach my Lord and Bear." A guard dared approach the two.

Izaya and Shizuo nod, and the blond stands. Then surprising Simon and Tom, he helps Izaya up to his feet.

"You can walk there from here without the path, we will be watching." The guard bows and moves away.

Izaya smirks, "shall we go Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smirks, picking up the towel and wrapping it around his shoulder, then slips his hand into Izaya's. They walk slowly letting the small waves hit their ankles, walking off back to the castle. Looking like the perfect soon to be married couple.

Izaya tried to hold back his blush, the bearer side of him enjoying in the warmth that was offered to him. He couldn't help but to feel a little more at ease, though his thoughts mostly went to how the other bearer's Seme had seemed to already shower the uke with love and affection. _'Not that I want Shizuo to treat me like that... Hes a beast...'_ But even Izaya still couldn't help but to hold the hand back.

Shizuo tried to hide his goofy grin, he couldn't help but to feel important, like the only person able to take care and protect the smaller male next to him, though in a darker mind he felt that he was the only one allowed to touch the raven, to feel the raven, to possess the raven.

~|_x_|~

The table was set with seashells and the table was on a wooden platform. It was set up so the sun set over the table, giving them both a nice view of each other, and of the rays.

Izaya sat in his chair facing Shizuo. The golden rays of the sun reflected giving both of them a golden god look, causing them to stare at each other as they ate their salads.

Very small talk as traded as they ate their meal. And candles were lit around the table when the sun had disapeared. Dessert was served and so was the schedule for the last few days of their get away.

"So, what else do they have in store for us?" Shizuo asks sipping a dessert wine. His golden gaze set on the beautiful raven infront of him.

"Tomarro we have ring fittings and dinner in Okawoa. The day after that we have to get up and have breakfast in Megans, lunch is where ever we want to revisit, and dinner is in Masamottos. Then we get up the next day,me joy the festival and get on the boat home." Izaya tries not to flinch from the hungry looking gaze, and focusses on the dessert. It was a chocolate cake with a deep red looking wine.

He ignors the wine and takes a small bit of the cake, finding it a delicious bitter coco. Some of it slips onto his cheek, right next to his lips. Taking no notice the ruby eyed bearer continues to eat his treat.

And Shizuo felt something stir deep inside him, trying to resist his temptation to lick off the chocolate. Yes, LICK off. '_Fuck, shit, Shizuo get your act strait! Sure he looks... Pretty delicious and those lips looking inviting but I said I would not take him... Well, I can't take him for another two weeks.'_ A warm blush spread on his face.

"You have some cake on your face." Shizuo points out.

Izaya wipes it off, "thanks..." He had noticed the blush on the blond's cheeks, and was wondering what he had been looking at. _'Wait, he was blushing while he was looking at me?!'_ A shiver ran up his spine. Whether from pleasure of fear, not even Izaya knew.

~|_x_|~

The guards led them to their room and the door was locked.

Izaya was setting up his fort in the tub when he felt a presence behind him.

"Shizu-chan?" He froze in spot.

"...sleep in bed with me."

Izaya turns, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

Honey caremel eyes bore into crimson. "Two weeks until we are going to be sharing a life together, we should start sharing the bed."

Izaya was not aspecting the brute to say that. And allows the blond to take the blankets from his hands.

Slowly the bed was made, and the lights turned off.

Shizuo, now in his white t shirt and blue boxers, laid on the side of the bed away from the windows, Izaya, in a sweatshirt and black shorts, on the other.

He felt uneasy sleeping with another male, being a bearer and all. He turned away. From the brute, looking outside. The moon was full, and the ocean was reflecting its light. Suddenly his eyes caught something strange. His whole body stiffens once he realized what it was...

Shizuo stares at the back of Izaya's form. The sunlight shining off of the black locks and the pale skin. His eyes drift to the curves of the blankets over the ravens body. Then they locked onto something else... A shadow...outside on the balcony.

"Shiz-" Izaya's frightened voice. He remembers the fighting during the lining. The true enemies that were after him.

"sSsshhh, I see them..." Shizuo whispers, he wraps an arm around Izaya.

The shadow moves slowly, and a person kneeled down now in view, though still cloaked in shadows, placing something by the double doors. The stranger looks at the royal, their eyes meeting. No movements were made, until they walked away, leaving the two. A cape blew in the wind, and the intruder was gone.

Shizuo sat up and turns on the light. His eyes saw the paper that was left behind, and he got up to fetch it.

Izaya moved away from the windows, sitting now on Shizuo's side.

"What does it say?" He asks seeing the crease between the blonds eye browns and a frown on the brutes face.

Shizuo doesn't hand it over, his hands clenched.

**Until he is claimed, he is not yours.**

~|_x_|~

**Red: and next chapter on wensday! *\(^o^)/***

**Izaya: ...claimed? I'm not some sort of object!**

**Red: It's a word, and this is fujoshi... I'm even wondering why Shizuo hasn't claimed you yet... *but I won't write rape...in this...ok maybe...,* **

**Shizuo: Reveiw, fav, ideas any one? And maybe there might be smutt comi-ppfftttt IIIZZZAAAAY-**

**Izaya: yell at Red not me, I'm ino- I'm not the cause here**

**Red: til next time! ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) writers block...**


	9. Chapter 10, well Nine

**Red: I own nothing! And the chapter I got rid of wasn't a chapter, it was just a temporary note, nothing that helped the story!^^**

~|_x_|~

_"Claiming. Unlike the female gender, when a bearer has his first intercourse, he cannot leave that person. They are iprintionistic, meaning that they imprint on the one they have done it with, and only that one person can have children with them. Until then the bearer is unclaimed." The health teacher prattled on._

_Izaya was looking out the window, frowning. 'Claim my ass... not like I will have any say I the matter.' He sighs, letting his ruby gaze drift to the golden glare he was typically receiving. 'Idiot...' He waves his fingers teasingly,and watches as Shizuo only gets madder._

_'But, even though the brute is unpredictable, he's the only thing I can control.'_

~|_x_|~

The words of the teacher echoed in Shizuo's mind. 'Some one else wants to claim him before I can.'

Izaya snatches the note from his hand, and reads it without blinking. And Shizuo watches as his face contorts into a frown, but the crimson eyes shown with fear.

"Izaya..."

The raven flinches, when Shizuo reaches for him,'_ all the progress we made is gone...'_ Shizuo sighs, Izaya had shrunk back into a more fearful persona, he sits down next to the bearer. Removing the note from his nimble hands.

"Listen," he looks into ruby eyes, preparing for the worst reaction "Izaya, no one is going to touch you.-."

"Shizuo-!" Izaya stutters, his voice cracking filled pure fear.

"No," he cuts him off, "Nobody is going to claim you but me!" The blond almost yells. Izaya's eyes go wide and he pushes off the bed standing at a safe distance, chest heaving. "Izaya you and I were chosen. You are mine, I am yours. Only I am allowed to claim you, and as you can see. Someone else is planning to take you from me." Shizuo states, his eyes boring determinedly into Izaya's.

An alarm went off on the distance, bells ringing and suddenly a few voices shouting.

"I won't let anyone harm you, understand?" Shizuo stood.

Izaya gulps, eyes watering, but he nods.

The doors flew open and Kadota ran in with Tom and another guard.

"Izaya! Shizuo!" Kadota shouts, seeing them both he sighs. "An intruder was si-"

"We know, he left us a note." The blond stands next to Izaya, keeping distance between the raven and Kadota. To Shizuo, everyone was an enemy and he hands over the note.

Kadota reads the note and frowns,"Shizuo-"

"Some one was just at the balcony, and if they got there without setting off an alarms, they did this on purpose." Shizuo states, his eyes going to Izaya who was still in a shock.

"On purpose, but why?" Tom says, then looks to Izaya, then back to the blond.

"It's to show off that they can get in." Tom says to them, "show that they can do things without getting caught."

Kadota and Shizuo frown.

"We need to get you two off this island."

Shizuo nods, "back to the main castle."

"You two, get ready for departure, we will get guards." Tom and Kadota left.

Shizuo notices that Izaya was still speechless, and looks to the younger male.

"Izaya."

Izaya blinks, as if just snapping back to reality. "Uh-"

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asks.

After a few more silent moments Izaya nods. His breath coming in a slight stutter. "I'm fine..."

"Iza-"

"I said I'm fine." He cuts off, "just...let's just get packed..."

The rest of the night wad a blur. Packing up, freaking out, and Izaya found that he could not stop shivering even into the next day.

_'Shizuo... Will have to claim me.'_ And he didn't know how to feel about it.

~|_x_|~

News of the royals sudden return spread quickly, two days had past and Izaya was finally on familiar grounds.

The massive main gate of gold and marble shut, and he with the blond beast stood in the main walk.

White pebbles lead in a circle going to the front steps, up the steps were giant doors of a red wooden color. The castle was a classic mid evil western type. Massive turrets, towers that seemed to go up forever. Large rooms with light filtering through the many windows were all thrown together, creating a palace.

Izaya walked with Shizuo into the main hall, it was nothing compared to any room Shizuo had ever been in. Beautiful wooden floors of a dark colored design, with golden curtains that ran from ceiling to floor.

Shizuo could not believe that this was just the entrance, it was already over whelmingly extravagant.

"The King and Queen are in a meeting right now, you two are to wait in the green drawing room." A messenger informs, before bowing and moving off.

Shizuo looks to Izaya who just nods. "Ok... This way..." He avoids Shizuo's gaze, and does not return it as he walks past him into a large hall way.

Up some large stairs, down through a court yard of stone, through a rather lavish and extensive room of ocean views and sandy colored walls, into a mint green room filled with sun and an unrivaled view of the ocean.

Izaya sits on a dark green couch, facing the fireplace away from the windows that were propped open, letting in a cooling ocean breeze.

Shizuo gazed about the drawing room, it was bigger than the room he and Izaya had on the island. And that was saying something.

He sat next to the raven, thinking about what was going to happen. Now he was positive that he didn't want to hurt Izaya, but if he had to claim him before the wedding, he would. '_Even if that hurts him the most.'_ He thought to himself.

Izaya on the other hand was confused. His mind didn't stop flying through the same thoughts. _'Some one else was trying to get the royal, now they know I am a bearer, now the person ,whoever, threatened Shizuo. Shizuo had threatened me, but he...well he could do what ever he wants to me.'_ He shivers again, he didn't know how to feel. Afraid of being so intimate with another, afraid of getting pregnant,...happy that Shizuo had said that he would protect him. Just knowing that Shizuo was going to eventually claim him made Izaya shiver, '_sooner or later... I have no say in the matter, and with this thing, it might be sooner...'_ He shut his eyes, a headache forming quickly from over thinking and stressing.

They sat in a longer silence, until it was broken by huge light colored doors opening.

"Izaya!" Hibiya ran in, cape flowing behind him as he ran to his child.

"Mom." The raven stood, and hugged the other close.

Hibiya was nearly in tears, "oh, my boy. My child. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He starts checking Izaya franticly, causing the raven to frown.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"They didn't touch you, or go near you?" Hibiya pauses, both hands on Izaya's face.

Izaya shakes his head. "I'm fine, Shizuo was there-"

"Shizuo! Did anything happen, did they-"

"My Queen, they didn't go near Izaya." He says standing. "You would of heard more about it if they did."

Hibiya felt Izaya tense, but then relax. Hibiya grabs his hands.

"Well, your father will be wanting a full account, and the note. This is very serious, but for now..." Hibiya bit his lip, trying to think what should be done. "For now, you two get some rest. Food will be delivered later on to your room, but I want you both to try and sleep..." He looks from Shizuo to Izaya, then gives the youngest another warm hug.

"I'm sorry..." Izaya whispers.

Hibiya shushes him, "I had similar thoughts when I was first chosen."

"I should not of s-"

"Izaya, don't dwell on it. Dwelling is something regretters and commoners do. You are an Orihara, a royal." He states, then waves over a servant. "Escort these two to their room."

The servant bows, and Izaya fallows. Shizuo looks to the queen, who suddenly takes his hand.

"Please, protect him." Hibiya says, golden gaze meeting a equally golden one.

"I will."

~|_x_|~

Once again Shizuo had to admit, this is awesome.

The room had two stories. The first was a semi library and living room, with giant windows and glass doors that lead to an even bigger balcony. The room was a pink and gold marble, but didn't come off as girly, more mature and welcoming.

Columns of white marble and drapes of pure silk ran from floor to ceiling, a grand chandelier was raised to the top of the room, pure crystal giving off a hearty glow.

Shizuo stood in the center of the room, looking at the dining table, made for eight, set for two, and the open space. He turned in a circle, and decides to fallow Izaya up the hug stairs that reminded him of a rainbow, they went up to a set of doors, before going back down in an arch to one of the huge windows that looked to the balcony.

Up the steps, and through the doors was their bedroom.

A large off white canopy hung over the bed board, and the room was gold and blue. The walls were a light sea foam, and the Heiwajima crest was painted in small detailed gold leaf around the ceiling, and on the columns. The bed was large enough to fit them both, and had a white comforter, and the pillows were also a golden color. There was a glass door that lead outside to a small, personal balcony. And a desk resided to the right facing the main window.

Izaya entered the room through a smaller, less grand door way.

"The toilet finally has a door." He states plainly.

Their eyes locked.

Then they both smirked, and even during the tense moment they laughed.

Shizuo shook his head, still smirking as the raven giggled. He walks into the bathroom, it was larger and had a nice tan and blue theme. Two sinks were encased in front of a long mirror that stretched across the far wall, the bathtub was deep and big like before.

To his left he saw a door slightly jarred, and looked inside.

The smirk was back on his face. Shaking his blond head once again he left to the main bedroom, finding that Izaya was through an archway that was to the closet.

It was another walk in, and already had quite a few garments inside.

The raven emerges, "like it?" He asks as Shizuo ran a hand over the Heiwajima crest.

"Yeah..." His honey gaze went to Izaya who was suddenly next to him.

"Your family's crest..." It was a statement,"mm, after the wedding this will replace the Orihara crest on the flag, and everything else." Izaya knew he was just rambling. "It must be strange." He says. "Your family never really getting a chance to do anything huge, and now their crest will be the symbol for the whole country..."

"Stranger things have happened." Shizuo states removing his hand from the wall.

Izaya nods, he turns looking at the bed. So does Shizuo.

It was a really nice look bed, very neat in Shizuo's eyes.

He looks to Izaya, suddenly seeing the mischievous smirk there again, he prepares for the worst and sighs. "Go ahead."

Izaya smiles and runs across the room, then with a great leap lands belly first on the soft comforter. He bounces a moment, giggling like the insane person Shizuo knew him to be.

_'Ok, so the flea can be really cute sometimes..._' Shizuo went to his side, now the closest to the glass door and windows, and laid down. Izaya was still bouncing slightly next to him.

"I know...It's a soft bed, just try to take a nap..." Shizuo says, rolling over onto his back.

But of course Izaya was still squirming. With a sigh Shizuo rolls over trapping Izaya in his arms.

"The queen said to rest, so" he pulls up the comforter over them both. "Rest."

Izaya pouts, his ruby eyes narrowing on Shizuo, but before he could speak the blond pulls him in close. Resting Izaya's head on his chest.

~|_x_|~

Izaya was still very much afraid of Shizuo. Well, not afraid of his anger, but of his caring glances, his whole demeanor had changed. From wanting to kill him to now... Letting him jumped on the bed to snuggling him! '_And I'm letting him snuggle me!'_ Which was the worst part in Izaya's mind.

He couldn't deny the fact that he liked being held like this, in strong comforting arms. He also couldn't deny that the whole reason he was speechless was the fact that he felt safer around Shizuo, and that he didn't feel very threatened by his words. **''__****O**nly I am allowed to claim you.''... Izaya was, though he won't admit it, fine with how things were going. '_Shizuo will protect me, I know that now... But, he doesn't want any one to hurt me... But what's gonna stop him from hurting me.'_ The answer was nothing, and that was Izaya's next fear.

He knew that he had managed to get Shizuo to promise the worst for him. And he knew that Shizuo never backed down from a promise. It was only the fact that he was an unclaimed bearer that made things worse, but better.

"If Shizuo claims you those guys will back off for sure." Hibiya was brushing Izaya's hair since the younger burly did it on the retreat.

"Can we not talk about it..." Izaya says.

Hibiya frowns. "You know it's true. As long as you're unclaimed, anyone who gets close enough can do it. And if they are too they would be able to get you pregnant and take over the country... King and Queen must be able to have a child, that's how it works. Even if it's adoption, but remember you're a bearer, more likely to get pregnant than any women."

Closing his ruby eyes Izaya sighs. "I know that already."

"One time is all it takes, trust me I know."

Delic once again sputter from behind his desk. "Hibiya!"

The raven sticks out his tongue, and Izaya rolls his eyes. "I understand that Shizuo is going to claim me, I understand that if he does these people may back off."

"Of course you do. But to ensure that Shizuo is the only one to claim you," Delic was approaching with a paper. "The wedding has been moved up."

Izaya's stomach sank,and Hibiya frowns.

"Yes, we moved it up. Along with the crowning dates..."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts'. Only yes, Shizuo should be returning soon from his outing with Tom, and you will have to greet him as his lover." Delic says, he hands over the paper but Izaya ignores it.

"...Remember," Hibiya stood and smiles, now standing next to Delic. "It's for your country..."

Izaya nods. "I know, I know... Tradition states, and so on..."

"If some one else claims you, they will become king of Keisairuo."

Izaya rolls his eyes, he wasn't a teenager, and he really didn't need the constant reminding that it was for the better that Shizuo was to be King instead of some terrorists.

He walks out of the meeting room which was again massive, but was hidden by a secret door that was in the second library's farthest back bookcase.

He could hear the gates open with their loud creaks, and goes to the front garden to greet the beast of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo enters with Tom, both of them talking lightly. He smiles when he sees Izaya, and goes into the gardens, waving to Tom and Simon who was planning with Delic and Hibiya.

"Welcome back." Izaya greets, ruby eyes taking in the sight before him.

Shizuo was in regular wear. A dress shirt, with a black vest and black jeans. Izaya was in a short sleeved black shirt and his lucky jacket. The wind blew softly, blowing the pretty flowers around him as Shizuo found himself staring.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo realizes his staring, and sees a light blush on Izaya's face. He smirks, and holds out a hand to the raven. "Come on."

Izaya takes it, and is pulled along by Shizuo.

They walked through the small garden, through the roses and under an archway that lead to the private section that was in the middle of the castles backyard. The ocean could be heard in the back ground, and the sun beat down but was cooled by a slight wind.

Shizuo lead Izaya to a small gezibo that was covered with vines and white flowers. Inside there was an old stone bench, and he sat down with Izaya next to him.

It was quiet for a long while.

"You know what this place is?" Shizuo asks.

Izaya nods. "Yes, but regal me with the tale if you wish."

"The great king Kida proposed to Mikado here,... Years later, when the Chosen came about it became a tradition to hand the ring of engagement to the women or bearer of the royal relationship here.. Delic gave his engagement ring Hibiya here, and now..." He takes out a small velvet case. "I give this to you."

Izaya looks to the now kneeling blond, and the open case. Inside was a ring.

It was pure white gold. And there were three diamonds on it. One larger one, on either side was a slightly smaller. It, despite the many stones, wasn't flashy and Izaya could not tear his eyes away from its beauty. He knew this was coming, but seeing that Shizuo had really, really put thought into how the ring looked he felt his heart flutter.

He held out his hand for Shizuo, and watched as his fate was sealed by the ring slipping onto his finger. On Shizuo's hand was also a white gold ring, it was plain and was a simple band.

Shizuo looks up at the blushing raven, then in one moment he pulls Izaya down and places his lip onto the raven's.

Izaya's ruby eyes opened wide, and his mind fuzzed. He couldn't think strait and slowly, he melted into the kiss.

It was warm, and something neither had ever experienced. Their lips seemed to mold together, and Shizuo felt Izaya wrap his arms around him.

The smaller male broke off the kiss, and both of them were blushing.

"Ne, seems like Shizu-chan has fallen for me~"

Shizuo stands, rolling his eyes. Then opens them. "Shut up flea." He pecks the raven's lips. "Only I am allowed to kiss you."

Izaya nods," only you." And he released control of his lips to the beast.

Hibiya and Delic watched from their private balcony.

"See, they are getting along like I said." Hibiya states, turning to the blond King.

"I never said that you were wrong Chibiya."

"...Shut up." The younger blushes profoundly, even his ears turning red.

Delic grins at the sight, and hugs his lover. "I remember our wedding night..."

"You got so drunk you passed out and we ended up doing it after breakfast."

"Well... How about i make up for that."

Hibiya blushes again as he is swept off his feet. "Damn peasant."

"My Queen Chibiya." Delic smirks and slowly shuts the glass door with his foot.

~|_X_|~

**Red: And some Hibya and Delic at the end, I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE LIKE I SAID! So i gave you guys *instead of my usual 2000 words, 3359 words! **

**Izaya: All these empty promises...**

**Red: EEHHHHH! You weren't there, go and make-out with Shizuo!**

**Izaya: - / / / / / -**

**Red: Ha!.. WEll, this was my day..uhhh...Hibya?**

**Hibiya: Peasants i demand that you review and favorite this story! And Red, Update on time!**

**Red: IM SORRY!X.X**


End file.
